Broken Sky
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: He thought he was over her death. He thought that his daughter would create all the happiness in the world and make him forget. Oh how he was wrong. What exactly is missing in Draco Malfoy's life? Hermione Granger of course.On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter One

**So here is my second multi-chaptered fanfic. About Broken Sky, I have to let you guys know a few things. When a word or sentence is italicised, its Hermione thoughts, and when it's bolded and italicised, its Draco's thoughts. I know some of you might think this is going really fast, but it will get better once you read the next chapters. This fanfic is going to switch between them. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Ta-ta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and places I made up! :)**

_**Chapter One**_

_I'm so broke! _Hermione Granger thought.

Hermione sat on her ugly brown couch in her living room of her one-room apartment. There was a small kitchen right across from the living room, and on the left side there was a hall which lead to her bedroom, one bathroom, and the front door.

She was a 24 year old woman, living on her own with no job.

Hermione worked at the Ministry Of Magic as an assistant for the Minister for Magic. She had been so ecstatic to get the job two months ago. But the stupid bastard fired her for one single simple mistake! She passed in a file, thirty minutes late. Like seriously, she gets fired because of that?

Now, she had no job and was broke. She had enough money to feed herself this week. That's it.

Hermione really didn't know how she was going to pay her rent.

_Oh God, what am I going to do?_ she thought, groaning.

The unemployed girl heard her fireplace flash, and opened her eyes to see green flames and a dark, messy-haired guy coming out.

"I heard, Hermione. I'm so sorry," Harry said, sitting down on a chair opposite from her.

She sighed. "Not much I can do, Harry, I'm just going to have to go look for a new job. Whatever, it's the Ministers loss." At this, Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back at him.

"Hey, for now if you need help with the money, you know you can always come to me," he said.

"I know Harry. So, would you like a drink?" she asked him. There is no way in Hell Hermione Granger was going to take money from him. She was an independent woman who liked to do things her own.

"Sure."

She _Accioed_ a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glass cups. She poured some for herself and Harry.

He nodded thanks.

"So how is the wife?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink.

He sighed, sat back in the chair and took a long sip of his drink. "The baby's killing her and making her grumpy as Hell."

She laughed at this. "Harry, Ginny's always grumpy." He smiled.

"Don't you think I didn't hear that." A voice came from the fireplace, and out came a pregnant Ginny, a _very_ pregnant Ginny. Hermione remembered that she was in her eighth month.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione gave her an innocent smile.

She glared at her, but Hermione could tell she was amused. She was forgiven.

Ginny went and sat next to Harry. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek. Man, they're so cute together. Hermione wished someone would love her like that.

Ron.

A big lump grew in her throat and she instantly swallowed it. She didn't want them to see her cry. It's been six years since the Great War, and six years since the death of Ron. The day he died was the day Hermione and Ron had their first kiss. It was so hard for Harry and Hermione to cope. They weren't the Golden Trio anymore. She cried every night for a year, but then she had told herself that he wouldn't want her acting this way. It was still hard for all of them, especially the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley almost died herself from the amount of crying she did. She really scared the crap out of all of them.

Ron died saving Hermione's life. A Death Eater shot a killing curse at her and before it hit her, Ron dove in front of her and got hit with the curse.

This assistant job was the first thing good that had happened to Hermione since then, and she got fired.

Harry and Ginny stayed for an hour or so, and then left. They said their goodbyes and then a very exhausted Hermione went to her bedroom, and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up with a major headache.

_Are you serious? I had one glass of Firewhiskey! _she thought, yelling at herself mentally while making her way to the bathroom. She took out a hangover potion and drank it instantly. The headache went right away. She decided to go job searching today, but she needed some air. She then made a decision to go to Diagon Alley.

Hermione took a shower, got dressed and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

She appeared right in front of a tall man. The man jumped and swore.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorr-….Malfoy?" She couldn't believe it.

"Way to go Granger, Apparate right in front of someone," he sneered.

Wow. He didn't change one bit. She hasn't seen the ferret since the war. Apparently his dad was sent to Azkaban, and his mother was...she didn't really know where his mother was. She didn't even care.

"Long time no see, ferret." She glared at him.

He glared back.

She took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Then he started laughing. She looked at him confused.

"You got fired, didn't you?" He said, laughing harder.

_I guess it was in the Daily Prophet,_ thought Hermione sluggishly.

"Shut up, you ass," she said, starting to walk away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Listen, Granger. I have a job for you."

She stared at him wide eyed. What was he going on about?

"I own Malfoy Enterprise's, and I need smart, hard-working assistant. And yes, you would have to work for me, but I won't bug you and you won't bug me. I'll give you twelve Galleons an hour."

Her jaw dropped. Twelve Galleons? An hour? Damn, she only got eight at her ministry job.

"Malfoy, is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, I'm being totally serious." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does your company do anyways?" she asked, curious. Her heart was beating faster. Would she really be getting a job? From her enemy?

He was about to talk, but was interrupted by a little girls voice.

"Daddy! I'm tired, can we go home?" Hermione looked down to see a little girl, around four or five years old, holding onto Malfoy's leg. She had blond curly hair and hazel eyes.

_Daddy? _Hermione thought, confused.

"One second baby, Daddy's talking," he said to the little girl.

The little girl noticed Hermione was there and looked up at her. She smiled, and walked up to her.

"You're pretty. What's your name?" she asked her. The brunette started laughing.

"Why thank you sweetie. You're pretty yourself. I'm Hermione," she said sticking out her hand for the girl to shake. "What's your name?"

"Her-mee-neey. I like that name. I'm Rosalina." Malfoy was looking down at his child with a small smile on his face. Hermione smiled inwardly at the child's mistake. She was used to it; her name really was a mouthful.

"Malfoy, you have a kid?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. Wow.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked him teasingly.

He stiffened.

_Oh God, that is not good_, Hermione thought.

"Her name was Selena. She didn't go to Hogwarts, so you probably didn't know her."

_Was?_

"She died of a rare sickness when Rose was one year old."

Oh my God, Malfoy actually loved her, had a baby with her, and then she died. Did Hermione feel bad for him?

Of course she did. She knew exactly what he was going through. She lost the man she loved. She never dated, or loved anyone since Ron died.

"Well you're not alone Malfoy, I know exactly how you feel," Hermione said, her voice slightly cracking.

"Oh right, the Wea- I mean, Ron. I'm sorry about your loss."

Hermione Granger was not expecting that from Draco Malfoy. She would have thought he would smirk and say something like, "Always was a whimp," or something. But since he knew what she was going through, Hermione guessed it changed things.

"I'm sorry about yours."

They looked at each other, and held each other's gazes, until a little girls' voice interrupted.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Malfoy sighed. "Frozen chicken fingers it is."

Hermione laughed at this. "Can't cook, Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Not if my whole life depended on it."

She smiled.

"So about the job offer, just owl me and let me know what you think."

Hermione nodded at him, and then Malfoy and Rosalina left. Hermione decided to go home and make some dinner.

Wow, they didn't kill each other. Instead, she got offered a job. Hermione guessed the war really did change some people. And his daughter? He really wasn't a bad father. Rosalina's such a cute little thing. She wondered why he didn't have house elves to cook for him and Rosalina. She reminded herself to ask him about that, the next time she saw him.

Wait- _next time?_

Hermione sent her owl, Jewel, away with her letter to Malfoy with her answer to the job offer.

Jewel came back five minutes later with a letter that said: _Great, I'll talk to you more about it. Come over to my house at 5:30 tomorrow evening. Dunfure Street. House number 16._

The next day, Hermione cleaned her flat and got ready to meet Malfoy. She made it to his house without great difficulty. The neighbourhood was filled with a bunch of medium sized cottages. Number 16 was a white one with green shutters at the windows. Wow, very Muggle and cute. The total opposite of Malfoy. Maybe Selena was a Muggleborn....

Hermione rang the doorbell and straightened the pencil skirt she chose to wear and the purple silk blouse. The door opened and a little naked wet girl stood there.

She smiled up at her. "HER—MEE—NEEY!"

The curly-haired brunette smiled back. "Hello Rosalina, how are you today?"

Before Rosalina could answer they both heard a voice coming down from the stairs.

"Rose, why do you always have to run away when its bath time?" Hermione and Rose looked up to see Malfoy wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt which were both soaking wet. Hermione saw how the t-shirt stuck to him and you could see his well built torso and six-pack. She blushed, and quickly looked away. He caught her looking and smirked but didn't say anything.

"Hey sorry about that, I forgot you were coming at 5:30," he told her while drying his clothes with a wave of his wand.

"It's no problem."

"Um, come in."

"Right."

_Awkwaaaaaaard._

Hermione came in and Rosalina started to jump up and down.

"YAY! Her—mee—neey's staying!"

"Rosie, it's Hermione," Draco said shaking his head.

She smiled big at her and the famous bookworm smiled back at her.

_God, I love kids._

They sat in the living room and he offered her a drink. He told her he would be back in five minutes so he could finish Rosalina's bath.

After one hour at Malfoy's, Hermione Granger had a job. Malfoy told her everything she needed to do. His company made and sold the Nimbus brooms, and she had to do accounting. He is pretty lucky to have Hermione because she was exceptionally good with numbers. She also learned that Rosalina can say fifty words in one minute. The kid really talks fast. She bid them both goodnight and went home. There was only one problem.

Explaining to Harry and Ginny that she was working for Malfoy.

**Well what do you think? Next chapter….all Draco.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two! Okay, so remember, bolded italicised words or sentences are Draco's thoughts. This chapter is mostly going to be explaining about what he did after the war and about his Selena and Rosalina. There's going to be things about his father and mother and his best friend Blaise **** I couldn't resist, I have to have Blaise in this fanfic. I just love him too much! He's going to be the funny guy. Okay, I'm talking too much, Sorry! Enjoy chapter two!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I just gave the bushy-haired bookworm a job.**_

Draco Malfoy sighed. Not like he had a choice. He really needed someone to fill that space, and when Granger Apparated in front of him, he had known about her job loss, and so he thought it was a perfect idea to ask her. He couldn't deny the fact that she was damn smart. No one could.

He sighed again and made his way to the kitchen. It was the morning and Rosalina was about to wake up in,

_**Five...four...three...two...one.**_

"Daddy!" yelled a little blond girl. She made her way to her father, and threw herself in his arms.

He quickly caught her, and hugged her close.

"Morning, sunshine," he murmured into her hair.

She looked up at her father with a big smile.

"Morning, Daddy."

Draco put his daughter down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"So, what is it today? Cereal?" he asked the little blond. She nodded happily.

He sighed. That's all they have been eating the past three years. He really didn't know how to cook anything, not even eggs. His best friend Blaise always made fun of him for it. He started to remember the way Selena would always cook. She had insisted on getting all the Muggle appliances and the Muggle looking home. She hadn't been a Muggle, but a half-blood. She had loved using Muggle appliances because she had loved being the type of wife and mother who cooks and cleans. The thought of her made a big lump in Draco's throat and a small smile appear on his face.

"_**I just don't get it. Why does she have to have your looks and your personality? You two are so alike," she sighed. It was funny how she could conclude Rosalina's personality at being six months old.**_

"_**Ah, well. What can I say? I don't blame her if she wants to be like her awesome daddy," he replied with a smirky smile. **_

_**She sent a glare at him, but her hazel eyes held amusement in them. **_

"_**Well at least she got my eyes," she said, sighing happily as she looked down at their daughter, who was sleeping peacefully.**_

_**He looked at his wife and daughter with pure love. He put one of his arms around Selena, and kissed her temple. **_

"_**How about we go to sleep, my beautiful, and you know I don't really mean sleep," he said, sending a playful grin at her.**_

_**She rolled her eyes at her husband, but took the offer. This was probably the only time they were going to have time alone. Especially with Rose around and Draco's busy job, they barely got time alone.**_

_**She pushed her jet black straight hair out her face and kissed her husband passionately. It started to deepen, and they made their way to their bedroom.**_

He sighed at the sudden flashback. It's been three years since her death, and without Rosalina, Malfoy really didn't know what would have happened to him. He poured two bowls of cereal, and made his way to the kitchen table and sat across his daughter. He handed her the cereal and they started to eat.

After five minutes of eating, Rosie didn't talk. Draco noticed this, and he dropped his spoon. Never had his daughter not talked for more than one minute.

He looked at her strangely, and she was looking down at her cereal deep in thought.

_**What in the Merlin's name could make a four year old girl not talk for five minutes straight-wait, now six years old..**_

"Rose...what's wrong?" he asked her slowly. He was really starting to get worried.

She looked up at her dad, and gave a tiny, cute sigh.

"Daddy, I want a wand!"

He repressed a relieved sigh. He was scared she was going to bring up the mother topic again. He did talk to her about it a couple of times, but she barley remembers her mother. She was only one when Selena passed on. She had very faded memories of her. He told her a little about Selena this year, since she would kind of understand it, but decided to wait until she was eight or nine years old to tell her about her mother. For now, she was good with what she knew.

He motioned his hand for her to continue. She grumbled, and with an amused look on her father's face, she continued.

"I always see you and Unca Blaise using yours and they are so cool! It's not fair!" she said, crossing her arms.

He chuckled quietly.

"Mate, you can't get one until you're eleven."

"I don't want to wait until I'm eleven!"

_**Ah Rosalina, how your mother was right. You are exactly like me, you stubborn child. **_

Before he could reply, his best friend walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, blondies," he said smirking when Draco sent a glare at him. Blaise got his own bowl of cereal, and joined the Malfoy's.

"So, blondies, how's it going today?"

"Unca Blaise! Daddy won't get me a wand!"

"Now I didn't say that," Draco said, pointing his spoon at his daughter.

"So, you will?" she said, excitement in her eyes.

"No."

She slumped in her seat, and Blaise patted her head.

"No worries little one, Daddy is being a meanie, I'll get you a wand," he told her.

"When?" she said, getting excited again.

"In seven years," he told her, taking a bite of his cereal.

Draco rolled his eyes, and finished the last bite of his cereal.

The little blond girl gave up. She finished her breakfast, and declared that she was going to get a wand, no matter what. She truly was a Slytherin. She went up to her room to play with some of her toys.

They two men laughed at her declaration, and put their bowls in the sink.

The two Slytherins were always thought of as the dark and light buddies. Blaise Zabini had the dark skin, dark eyes and the dark hair. Draco Malfoy had the light skin, light hair and light eyes. Both men had the tall muscular shapes.

Blaise had been close with his best friend's wife. She had been very different from all the other girls Draco dated. He really had liked Selena, and he had thought of her as a sister. Her death was a devastating thing. Blaise and Draco got along great and have been best friends since they were five years old.

It didn't help that those four years before her death, Draco's father got sent to Azkaban and his mother was currently on a vacation in Paris.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very big help after Selena's death. She had helped him with cleaning, cooking, and of course taking care of Rosie. She loved her granddaughter will all her heart, and she was just as devastated about Selena as Draco was. She really did love her daughter-in-law and they got along greatly.

Malfoy thought back to a conversation he had with this mother two weeks ago.

"_**Draco, sweetheart, you can't just feed her frozen chicken fingers and cereal every day. If you got a house elf, it could cook, clean and take care of Rosalina. So when you're off at work, Blaise or I won't have to look after her all the time. I do love her, but I am getting busier by the days, and you know Blaise is too," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Mother, I don't want my daughter to be raised by house elves," he replied, shaking away her hand.**_

_**She sighed. "Well you can have one for cooking and cleaning."**_

"_**No."**_

_**She sighed again and shook her head. He really was stubborn.**_

"_**Well at least think about it, okay?"**_

_**He nodded and got up from the couch they were sitting on, and went to his office.**_

He was thinking of getting a house elf. He, Blaise, and his mother were getting busier by the days. It was true. He really didn't have a choice, and his mother couldn't always cook and clean for them. He decided to think about it later.

"So, did you fill the accountants spot yet?" asked Blaise, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I did."

"Really? That was fast. Who is it?" he asked curiously.

He cleared his throat.

"Hermione Granger."

Blaise looked at his friend surprised and then he started laughing.

Draco glared at his friend and muttered "git" under his breath.

"Heard that," Blaise said, ending his laughter.

"Good."

"So I'm wondering how and why you hired the Bookworm," the dark-haired Italian said, sitting on the counter.

"I was in Diagon Alley, and we bumped into each other. I knew she just lost her job at the Ministry and I offered her the job and a good salary. I had to act civil with her, as much as it killed me. She came over last night, so I could tell her what she needs to do."

Blaise nodded. "So how does Rosie like her?"

Draco replied dryly, "She loves her."

"Wow, mate. That's great."

He looked at his friend sharply.

"Now explain to me how that is great?" he said tightly.

"Think about it Draco, she's never had a motherly idol, and your mum doesn't count. You never know, maybe you two will hit it off," he said smirking at his friend.

"You know Blaise, this is the Gryffindor bookworm were talking about. Potter's best friend. She hates my guts, and I hate hers, and just because we've been acting civil towards each other, it means absolutely nothing."

"If she hates you, why did she take the job offer? No, if _you_ hate _her_, why did you offer the job?"

Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Listen you git, she needed a job and I needed the job filled. That's it. She is going to have nothing to do with Rosalie and me, now shut the Hell up about it."

Blaise sighed, but he wouldn't give up, not until he saw how the blond Slytherin and the Gryffindor brunette acted towards each other.

The past three years, Blaise has tried to get his best friend to get out and date some girls, but he would always reject the offer. Blaise was starting to get desperate, and if he couldn't find any girl for his best friend, then Draco was seriously going to bust.

For the rest of the day, Draco was in his office. He was sorting through all the things for Granger. He knew that he had to visit his company soon, to see how things were working. Granger really was lucky to get this job. So many people are dying to work in Malfoy Enterprises, even if the boss is an ex-Death Eater.

The years of being a Death Eater had been pure Hell. He had hated every minute of it, and was glad it was all over and that his evil father was away for a long time. Selena had known all about him and the Death Eaters, but she hadn't judged him, she had loved him and forgot all about it. His mother also hated it, and she was glad it was all over too.

He wouldn't want his daughter to live through what he had to.

Every night, Draco Malfoy secretly thanked Harry Potter, but no one ever knew, and he was going to keep it that way.

**Okay, chapter two, done. So, I've been getting a lot of story alerts and favourites, but no reviews. I am begging you guys, please leave me a review! It boosts up my confidence, and makes me want to write more. The next chapter may not be posted for a bit, because I have a bunch of tests and assignments this week, so forgive me.**

**Anyways, again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

She decided to tell Harry and Ginny today.

She didn't know what they would think, but she really needed to talk to them about her new job, even though it was working with the biggest git ever. Actually, he wasn't that bad, but she was guessing he was going to get worse once he's not in front of his daughter.

Hermione never noticed that, until now. Maybe he didn't want to be a bad influence to his daughter. She was hoping she would get the answers to all her questions once she got to know him a little better.

The day the brunette came back from the Malfoy's, she went straight to bed exhausted. She woke up the next morning with another major headache.

_I didn't even drink last night! Oh wait...I drank some wine at Malfoy's house. I only had two glasses of red wine, though. Man, I'm horrible._

Malfoy told her his job was in a Wizarding city. It was called Tallyfying High. Hermione has heard of the place. It was where all the rich, business people had their companies. The blond Slytherin said she would start working the upcoming Monday. So she had four days to prepare. On Saturday, she was supposed to go to his house again, so he can train her and tell her more details about the job.

She sighed. She really needed to get ready, so she could go to Harry and Ginny's to explain things.

She sighed again, and decided to have a shower. When the hot water hit her back, the most horrifying, disturbing, devastating flashback came to her mind.

_The Death Eater in front of her was wearing a mask, which she quickly knocked off with a spell from her wand._

_The Death Eater in front of her was the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange._

_She gave a high pitched laugh, which sent shivers down the terrified Gryffindor's spine, and made her way closer to Hermione._

"_Aww, look at the poor whittle Mudblood," she said, pouting._

_Hermione glared and pointed her wand at her._

_Bellatrix gave another one of her high pitched laughs._

"_You thin that, yourself, a Mudblood, can defeat me?" Another spine-shivering laugh._

_Hermione didn't say anything, until she shot a spell at her; she swiftly dodged it and sent a hex Bellatrix's way. She of course dodged it. It kept going on like that for a while, until Hermione saw a flash of orange messy hair coming her way._

_Thank God. Ron would help her._

_Then, Bellatrix shot the killing curse at the brunette._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_She saw the green light coming towards her, but then saw a body push her away, and take the curse straight in the chest. He fell to the floor with a loud, cold thud._

_It felt like her life was going in slow motion. She couldn't believe it. No, Ron couldn't be dead._

"_RON! NOO!! ROOON!!!" Hermione broke down into sufferable sobs. Bellatrix was about to shoot the killing curse at her, but Bill, the oldest Weasley sibling, hit a stunning spell her way, which was unsuccessfully missed and Bellatrix fell to the ground._

_Bill made his way to Hermione, and looked down at his youngest brother. She saw tears running down his face, and he put an arm around her. He started whispering comforting words in her ear with his voice cracking. They stayed there for another two minutes when they heard that the battle was finally over. Harry and the Weasley family came over, and saw Ron, lying dead on the floor, with Hermione and Bill crying over him. Everyone broke into hysterias. That was it, the day the Golden Trip was destroyed._

She shuddered at the old memory and made her way out of the shower, put on some yoga pants and a baggy grey t- shirt, and made her way to the fireplace so she could floo to Ginny and Harry's house.

They were both in the living room, sitting on a loveseat. Ginny was reading and Harry had his arm around her, patting her huge stomach.

They both looked up when the smartest-witch-of-their-age arrived. They could tell she was nervous about something.

_Why am I so easy to read?_

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked the concerned Harry, motioning for her to sit down across from them.

She took a deep breath. "I got a new job."

They both just stared at her.

"Hermione, you just got fired yesterday. How did you get a job so quick?" Ginny asked with one eyebrow raised. Hermione was always jealous of her for being able to do that. Every time she tried to, both of her eyebrows would raise, which made her look shocked at the wrong moment. It really sucked.

Hermione took another deep breath.

"I went to Diagon Alley, when I ran into someone. They said they owned a company, which makes the Nimbus Brooms. They needed an accountant, to keep track of the sales and buys. They knew I got just got fired, and that I am good with numbers. They offered me 12 galleons an hour. I couldn't put down the offer." Ginny had a big smile on her face, and came to hug her.

"Congratulations Mione!"

The brunette smiled small at her. Harry looked...confused.

"So, who is this person?" he asked.

_Damn, I was hoping they would forget about that._

"DracMalf." she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Sorry?"

She sighed. "Draco Malfoy."

Complete silence.

The red heads reaction was...calm. She didn't do anything; she just stared at Hermione, flabbergasted and wide eyed.

Harry was another case.

His emerald eyes turned cold. "What?" he hissed. Hermione flinched. She knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Harry, please give me a chance to explain. I really need this job. It pays well. It will be good for me; I'm going to have some extra money for myself. I really need this job, and I know I'm working for Malfoy, but I have no other choice," she said breathlessly.

Ginny still didn't say anything. Neither did Harry, his green eyes were still cold.

"Did you guys know he has a kid? Yup, a little blond four year old. Very adorable. I saw the way he looks at her and treats her. He truly loves her, and cares for her. He is a great father. We are acting very civil to each other. Of course, we still hate each other, but Harry, I need the money!"

"We can help you Hermione! Why do you have to work for that Slimy Slytherin Snake?!" Harry yelled, standing up.

Hermione felt her face going red.

_Why did he have to make this so hard? _

The frustrated brunette stood up as well.

"Harry! I don't want your help! I want to do this on my own! Why can't you just agree with what I'm doing and support me!"

"Because I don't want you working for a damn Death Eater Hermione! His own aunt killed Ron! Did you even think of that?! Huh?! How do you think Ron would feel?!" he yelled, his face red, and fists clenched. Ginny still sat there, watching the whole thing, not saying a word.

"Harry, we all know that Malfoy was forced. The guy had no choice! He was protecting his mother! And as for Bellatrix, Malfoy had no control over her actions! And Ron..." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, which she quickly blinked away "Ron...," her voice cracked.

_Be strong._

"Ron would want me to be happy and what's best for me."

Ginny looked down at her stomach, trying not to cry. Harry just glared at Hermione.

"So, you're defending him now, are you? And working for that bastard is best for you?!" he said forcefully.

"That was not defending him. That was me simply telling the truth. And I really would love your support, but if I'm not going to get it, than that is too bad for me. I'll see you guys later." And with that she Apparated back to her flat.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She really didn't. She had tried to talking to them. Well, Ginny didn't really say anything. Hermione sighed and decided to go to bed.

***

Hermione woke up to a pillow hitting her on the head.

_What the hell?_

She pulled the covers off herself to see what had caused the explosion on the side of her head.

Someone was standing on the side of the bookworm's bed. She had fiery red hair and a very big stomach.

"Ginny? What are you doing here, WAKING ME UP AT FRIGGIN...." she looked at the clock. "9:00AM!?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday, since Harry decided to take over." Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"So...?"

"I don't like that git either, but I know you need this job, and are an independent young woman who wants to do this on her own. So I want you to know that I fully support you, But I swear to god, if the bastard hurts you mentally or physically, he is going to get a bad bogey hex from me, got it?" she said persistently.

"Aw, Ginny! I knew I could count on you," Hermione said smiling greatly, while giving her a hug. Ginny hugged her back. Hermione pulled back after a few moments and looked at her precariously, then asked her, "What about Harry?"

Ginny waved her hand, and sat down on my bed with a grunt. That baby really was a handful, from the look of it.

"Ah, that husband of mine," she said shaking her head. Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing.

"I will straighten him out. He just needs time. It's not every day that you're best friend is going to start working with your enemy."

"True. And I'll give him time. I just hate fighting with Harry," Hermione said sighing.

The redhead gave Hermione a small smile.

"So, he has a kid?" asked Ginny, lying on her back.

"Yeah he does. Her name is Rosalina. Such a precious girl she is, but will never stop talking," Ginny raised one her eyebrows, "I had to go to his house last night, to discuss the job more. I only stayed for an hour," she said sighing for the hundredth time.

"So, did you meet the wife, or girlfriend...or whatever?"

"Wife, and she passed away three years ago. Her name was Selena, and when I mentioned if he had a spouse, he stiffened. He really loved her Gin."

"Wow. Malfoy fell in love."

"I know, I was astonished myself."

"You guys kind of connect in a way, don't you?" she said quietly, looking up at my ceiling. Hermione knew she was thinking of Ron. They both lost their loved ones.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she said, looking down.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go shopping. You need a new wardrobe, since you're getting a new job, and a much higher salary!"

"Ginny, I didn't even start working, which means I don't have money right now."

"I'll pay for you, and then you can pay me back. But right now, you need some nice work clothes and evening dresses, okay?" she said looking at Hermione fervently.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get dressed." Ginny smiled with satisfaction on her face and the brunette just rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

***

They were presently at one the new wardrobe stores in Diagon Alley. It was the only clothing store that sold Muggle clothing, and it was surprisingly popular.

"Okay, so we are going to get you three pencil skirts. Two black, one grey. We need silk blouses, a purple, turquoise and green. Hmm, and ivory. Oh, and some pant legs. One a dark grey, black, and a light grey. Okay, now all we need is jackets. I'm going to get you a black and red one... Hermione? HERMIONE?!"

"What?!" said Hermione jumping and placing a hand on her fast beating heart.

She was sitting on one the chairs in the store, watching Ginny run around collect clothes for her. She sighed; she really wasn't a shopping person.

"Will you pay attention? You need to try at least one outfit for me. And then we are off to dresses. Okay, so you pick what you want."

The curly-headed brunette moaned, and made her way to Ginny. She picked the grey pencil skirt, and the turquoise, silk blouse, and the dark grey jacket. She gave her pointy black high heels.

Hermione went to one of the changing rooms and tried on the outfit.

She came out, and looked at herself. Wow, she looked very professional. It fit her in all the right places, and actually showed off the curves she had.

_I have to admit, I look pretty awesome. And the heels are majorly sexy._

Whoa, she never thought like that. She guessed it was time for a change. She showed Ginny. She gave her an approving smile.

Well, work clothes were out of the way. On to evening dresses.

Ginny gave Hermione one and went to find more. She tried it on. It was a strapless black dress that went mid-thigh. It was silk, and fit tightly. She put on the red open-toe heels that Ginny gave her, and went out of the dressing room.

Ginny was standing there, holding another like ten dresses. When she saw her, her jaw dropped.

"Okay Ginny, this is a cocktail dress, not an evening dress." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hermione! You look frigging awesome! You are so buying that dress, no matter what you say," she said.

Hermione sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Wow, I actually looked beautiful._

She never thought herself as a beautiful and she doubted other people did too. She always thought herself ugly. If she fixed her hair a little, and put on a tinsy bit a makeup, she would look breathtaking.

They left the store with all the work clothes, four pairs of heels, and one pair of brown high heel boots, one cocktail dress and three evening dresses.

Hermione had to pay Ginny back 175 galleons. But she didn't mind. She had to admit, shopping was pretty fun, and she got some awesome things.

She made it home, placed all her things on her bedroom floor, fell on her bed exhausted, and fell into restless sleep.

**Chapter 3...complete.**

**That so sounded like one of those action movies, you know? Like an intense scene where it's all loud then...its quiet and then the two lovers kiss and live happily.....**

**Sorry.**

**Anyways, Please Review! I will bake you cookies if you will!! **


	4. Chapter Four

**So, I hope you all like it so far. I know it's pretty boring, but it will get better. I promise there will be a lot of fights between Draco and Hermione, Draco and Blaise, (those ones are the funniest,) and more! Ahaha, so please let me know what you think of this chapter. I wanted to let you all know, that there is probably going to be a new chapter put up every week. I wish I could make it sooner, but with school and homework and bunch of other things, I won't have a lot of time. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4**_

A couple of days passed, and Granger was supposed to come to Malfoy's house for more details on her job. She was scheduled to arrive at 12:30pm. It was 1:10pm, and a very angry Malfoy was sitting in his living room watching his daughter play with her Barbie dolls his mother had got her a couple of years ago.

He couldn't believe she was an hour and a half late, and it wasn't even her first day of her job yet!

The blonde sighed.

_**I am going to get that stupid beaver back for this. Great first impression, Granger, **_he thought angrily.

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes.

Then Blaise arrived.

"Hey mate, how's it going?"

Draco glared at his friend, and Blaise took a step back.

"Whoa, I didn't steal the cookie from the cookie jar, okay? That was you're sneaky little daughter who acts all innocent," the Italian said, plopping down onto the couch opposite of his best mate.

Draco gave him a deathly glare, and threw a pillow at him hard, which hit Blaise flat in the face.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?" he said, rubbing his forehead.

Rosalina looked up, and pointed her finger at Blaise.

"Unca Blaise, you said a naughty word. You have to go to the naughty corner," she said seriously.

"I will later, kid. Just until I find out why your jerk of a father is giving me deathly glares and throwing pillows at me."

Rose stood up. She was mad now.

"No. Naughty corner now."

Blaise decided it was best not to argue, so he sighed and went to the naughty corner.

Draco and Rosalina couldn't help but smirk smugly.

"So Drake, what is your problem?" Blaise asked, with his back to the blonde.

"Well, Granger is now 55 minutes late," he said, snappily.

"Late for what?"

"She was supposed to be here at 12:30pm! I was going to give her more details on the job, and also show her the work place!" the angry Malfoy exploded.

"And this whole time, you never thought of Owling or Flooing her?"

The blonde was silent at first, and then mumbled, "I was too mad to think."

Blaise turned around from the corner, and started speaking to Rose.

"Rosie, I don't know how you deal with your father. You poor, poor child."

Rosalina just stared blankly at the Italian dark guy.

"Unca Blaise, I didn't say you were allowed out of the naughty corner."

Draco laughed, and Blaise glared at the two blondes, and then turned his back to them.

Draco sighed and finally decided what he was going to do. He looked at Blaise.

"Listen, stay here with Rosie, and I'm going to Floo over to Granger's house, and see what the Hell's going on."

Blaise nodded, and looked at Rosie, asking permission to get out of the naughty corner. She shook her head, and he sighed and turned around again.

Draco smiled, kissed the little blond girl's head, and Flooed to Granger's house.

***

Hermione woke up very confused. She tried to remember what happened the day before, but got no results. She still wasn't fully awake. As Hermione was getting up, she felt a funny feeling in her gut, as if she was forgetting something.

_Hmm...what do I have today? Oh yeah, the meeting with Mal-_

Hermione looked at the clock.

**1:30pm **

_Oh shit._

The brunette ran to the washroom and did what she needed to do, got dressed, and rushed out of her bedroom to the living room.

She dressed into one of the new outfits she bought with Ginny. She was wearing the grey pants and the turquoise silk blouse, with the bright green high heels. She had her hair flowing down her back, in perfect little curls, with the help of her wand of course. She applied a little of the makeup Ginny had given her; a bit of black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She ran to the living room.

She stopped to a halt when she noticed a blonde, -a very handsome one at that-, standing in the middle of her living room, with his muscled arms crossed across his chest.

"Malfoy? How did you get-"

She stopped talking when Malfoy raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Granger, you are so lucky I have matured since the days in Hogwarts because you would have gotten such a bad hex from me right now," he said slowly and coldly.

As Hermione was about to say something, she got interrupted again.

"Now since I am mature, I am going to lay off you for now, but I am warning you if you are this late again, it will not look good. I don't care if you overslept, tripped down the stairs or got run over by a Hippogriff, don't be late again. Understood?

Hermione glared but nodded. Malfoy took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Today, I'm going to talk to you about the job more and show you the work place. Since there's no point in going back to my house, I might as well take you to my business. Alright?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes," she replied.

He nodded. He finally took a look at her, and had to admit to himself, that she cleaned up pretty good. He knew he was checking her out, so he stopped before she noticed. Then he spoke again.

"Now Granger, I know this really awkward between us, but were working together as workers. I really am trying my best to be civil and control my temper, because no offence, I get very easily irritated by you."

Hermione just smiled at him. "Nice to know the effort you're putting Malfoy. I will also try my best to be civil," she said walking towards her fireplace, then said over shoulder, "Oh, by the way Malfoy, you irritate me too, no offence."

He smirked at her, took a handful of Floo Powder and walked into the fireplace. Right when he was about to throw down the powder and yell his location, he said to Hermione,

"That's Mr. Malfoy to you Miss. Granger."

***

Let's say Hermione was a little pissed by Malfoy, but she knew it was her fault. If she had just woken up earlier, everything would have been fine.

When Hermione saw the work place she almost fainted from its beauty. It was a very tall, sophisticated looking building. All white, with big windows. That was only the outside though, and when Hermione saw the inside it made the outside look like a piece of crap.

The inside was truly stunning. Everything was white, and there were a bunch of windows around, which made the place look even brighter. There was the lobby, where many people were walking back in fourth very busily. Hermione was surprised to see that there was an elevator, and 48 floors. Everything was buzzing from how many people were talking and rushing around. There were plants all over, which were ever-lasting. The whole thing was truly unbelievable, and it was probably very hard to be depressed or sad at such a happy, bright place.

_I can't believe I'm going to be working here, _the Gryffindor thought, looking around in awe.

Malfoy showed her around and told her many things about the place and his job.

"So, Granger, you have your own office right beside mine. You will get your papers every morning from my sectary, Lola. Whenever you need something just ask her. Alright?"

Hermione looked at him. "What happened to _Miss_ Granger?"

He sent her a glare. "Does it really matter?"

She pouted and put all her weight on one leg. "Well, if you want me to call you Mr. Malfoy, then I would like to be called Miss. Granger. We're not in school anymore, _Mr. Malfoy_."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"I'll show you your office first, and then mine. You can bring in all your things on Monday and get settled in."

It was surprising on how well they were getting along. They put aside their differences, and went to being professional business workers.

They made it to a very dark brown wooden door. He opened it and Hermione gasped. It was way much better than the office she had had at the Ministry.

It wasn't the biggest office ever, but it was a good, simple size. It had light ivory walls, and a bookshelf across the left wall. There was a wooden desk in the middle, same color as the door.

There was also a fireplace on the right side, for Flooing was Hermione's guess.

Hermione was so excited, that she actually jumped up and down, clapping her hands, while shrieking.

She totally forgot that Draco was standing behind her. He had a very amused look on his face, but hid it quickly.

"Well Miss. Granger; I would have never guessed you would be this ecstatic. You look like some fourteen year-old after her first kiss."

She glared at him. "Well sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I was excited okay? Have you ever been excited and jumped up and down shrieking?"

"Does it look like I would jump up and down shrieking when excited?"

"No offence Mr. Malfoy, but you kind of do."

He glared at her and she grinned.

"Joke, Malfoy, it was a joke."

"I said that's _Mr._ Malfoy to you." Then he smirked at her and then left her office and made his way to his. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

His office looked like Hermione's but was much bigger and had a little seating area in the left corner, and his walls were dark green.

_Shocker there, _Hermione thought inwardly, rolling her eyes.

He told her a few last things about her job and right when he was going to dismiss her, his fireplace on the right side of the wall flashed green, signalling an arrival.

Out came an Italian with a little blond girl holding his hand.

"Hi Daddy!" Rosalina andBlaise yelled, while waving their hands crazily.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Malfoy said, picking up his daughter and kissing her on the forehead, completely ignoring his best friend.

"Unca Blaise said something about checking a girl out." Malfoy glared at his mate, but Blaise just grinned sheepishly.

_**Stupid Bastard, **_thought Malfoy.

Hermione stood there with an amused look on her face, but blushed and looked down at Rosalina's comment. She cleared her throat, and all three of them looked at her.

Rosalina was the first to react.

"HER-MEE-NEEY! YOU'RE HERE AGIAN!" she yelled _very_ loud which caused all of the adults in the room to wince, and she ran to the girl.

"Hey, Rosalina. How are you sweetie?" the brunette asked, crouching down to Rosalina's height.

They exchanged a few words, when Blaise decided to introduce himself.

"Well Granger, long time no see," he said smirking at her.

"Blaise Zabini, how nice to see you," Hermione said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

They shook hands and had a small chat, when Malfoy interrupted.

"So Miss. Granger, since you know everything, you will hopefully come on Monday prepared and early," he said, emphasizing the early, and giving her a look.

She rolled her eyes again, and said goodbye to all of them.

When she left, Blaise looked at his friend and whistled.

"Damn Malfoy, she sure is something to look at."

Malfoy just grumbled something, picked up his daughter, and made his to the fireplace. He sent a glare to his Italian friend, and left.

Blaise chuckled, shook his head, and Apparated out of the office.

**So, I am very bad at explaining jobs and descriptions for places and things like that, you know what I mean? I'm not very happy with this chapter, and it's also not very long. But anyways, if you took the time to read this, can you take like 30 seconds to review? Please? (I'm looking at you all with a puppy dog face :) )**

**One questions: Do you think Hermione and Draco are a little OOC?**

**Anyways, hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**PEACE MY HOMIES!**

**:P**


	5. Chapter Five

Everything was going fine for the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. They were talking to each other civilly, and when they got annoyed to by each other, they threw insults.

Hermione has been working her new job for two weeks, and has just received her first pay check, which was for 587 galleons. Boy was she ever happy. She paid Ginny back, and got the things she needed for herself.

She and Malfoy were a pretty good team. They both worked hard and fast. They did what is needed to be done. They barely spoke to each other, and that was the way they liked it.

***

Draco Malfoy was in big trouble.

A very famous company in Australia named Gallykins has just informed Malfoy Enterprises that they want Malfoy to come to Australia to talk about some business things.

Gallykins was the biggest company in Australia, and Malfoy met the boss a couple of times. The boss, Mr. Hithengoth was a very hard working, but outgoing guy.

Draco just received a letter saying that Mr. Hithengoth wants to meet him.

What was the problem?

He needed to stay there for a week with Mr. Hithengoth, and kids were not allowed.

Malfoy and Zabini at the moment were sitting in Draco's office trying to figure what they're going to do about Rosie.

"When is your mom coming back? We're not leaving for at least two days," Blaise said, looking at his mate who currently was running his hands through his hair. This was a very bad habit he caught from Selena.

"She's still got two weeks of her vacation," Malfoy replied, uninterested.

"Oh," was Blaise's only response.

They sat in silence for another five minutes. Blaise obviously couldn't take care of her, because he would be going with Malfoy on this business trip.

Then the brilliant Blaise came up with a brilliant idea.

"Granger!"

***

Hermione was in her kitchen, cleaning up, and singing at the top of her lungs.

She was singing some random kid song, and it wasn't pretty.

She may be good at a lot of things, but singing? Not even close to decent.

But did she care?

Nope. Not at all.

She was washing the dishes, singing, when a voice interrupted her.

"Your poor neighbours. I am very glad that I don't live even close to you. Having to hear that thing you call singing? Torture!"

Hermione spun around promptly to face a tall blonde, who was smirking.

"What the Hell are you doing in my house, Malfoy?"

He shook his head at her. "Now, is that the way to talk to your boss?"

"Yes, it really is, because my boss just suddenly appeared in my house!" she said crossly.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist Granger, I need a favour."

This got Hermione to smile.

"Really? A favour from me? Hmm... Who knew the day would come when Draco Malfoy actually needs help from somebody," she said crossing her arms across her chest, while smiling wickedly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I am going to ignore that, and ask you if you want to come out and get some coffee so we can discuss this."

She huffed, and then nodded.

"Let me just get my jacket."

He nodded.

"Don't take too long, I'm very impatient."

"My god Malfoy, I'm just getting my jacket!" she said, stomping towards her room.

"Remember, that's _Mr._ Malfoy to you Granger!" he yelled after her, and smirked when he heard her, "Whatever."

***

Malfoy and Granger were sitting in a coffee shop in Diagon Alley, and were looking down at the menu.

Then the waitress came.

"Hello, you two. What can I get ya?" she said. She looked around the age of 30, and she was very pretty with long, straight light brown hair, and very dark eyes.

"I'll just have a small black coffee," Hermione said, handing the menu to the waitress and smiling as well.

"I'll have a black coffee as well, large please. Extra large if you can," Draco said, handing the menu to the waitress.

The waitress nodded and smiled, and walked away with their orders.

Malfoy rubbed his hand over his face.

"Extra large, Malfoy? What's got you so stressed?" Hermione asked him when their drinks arrived.

"I've got a big business trip coming up in two days, and Blaise and I need to attend it for very important purposes."

"Okay...what does this have to do with me?" she asked him tentatively, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well if you let me finish, you would know," he said, snapping at her.

She just sighed, and motioned for him to continue.

"As I said, I am going to be gone for a whole week. This trip is not allowed kids, which means there is no one to take care of Rosalina."

Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably, getting a hint on what he wanted.

"I would have asked my Mother, but she is currently away right now, and so I am asking you if you could take care of Rosalina for me, just for a week," he asked her slowly.

"Malfoy, you know I have work in the mornings to evenings. Who would take of her then?" she said pointedly.

"Half of the week, you can just take her to work with you, and I'm giving you the other half of the week off. Of course you will still get paid."

Draco really didn't want to ask her, but she was his only choice. Blaise had clearly exposed that after their ten minute argument about it.

Hermione was about to say something but then he beat her to it,

_God, he does that a lot._

"You're probably wondering why I am choosing you. Well, you're my only choice, and Rosalina knows you pretty well. She won't mind at all if she is staying with you. You're sometimes all she talks about, even though you barely know each other."

Hermione smiled at the little girl's actions, and was thinking the favour over. She really couldn't say no. Could she?

He continued talking.

"I know this weird Granger, but I know you would never do something to her, and I think you two would get along great. Please Granger, this trip is very important. I need to attend it."

_Does he...trust me?_

She sighed, and then nodded.

He perked up, "Really?"

She sighed again, "Yes I will."

"Thanks Granger. Really, thank you."

Hermione smiled at him, awkwardly and felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's no problem. It gets lonely at my place sometimes. I'll be glad for the company."

He nodded and smirked at her.

He asked the waitress for the check.

Hermione was digging her pocket for some change when Malfoy stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

Hermione nodded, again awkwardly.

She sighed silently.

_Is it always going to be this awkward?_

_***_

It was scheduled for Rose to come to Hermione's home tonight so she could settle in, and because Malfoy needed to leave early in the morning.

Hermione was tidying up her flat a bit, and trying to figure out where Rosie would sleep.

_Hmm.. I could set up a little sleeping area in the living room, conjure up a bed for her...or should it be in my room..? No, that would be awkward for her. Do kids even feel awkward?_

She paced in her room.

_Damn you one-room flat! _she thought, mentally yelling at herself.

Hermione kept thinking of her and Malfoy's conversation in the coffee shop. They actually had a decent conversation, and it looks like they were actually over the insults and prejudices.

They definitely were not friends. More like acquaintances.

Hermione was still in deep thought when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it to two blonds standing there. The big blond was holding a very bright pink overnight bag.

"Well Malfoy, didn't know pink was you're color," she said light-heartedly, leaning against the door frame and smirking at him.

He glared at her. "Oh my Granger, you're too funny. Oh man, I think I am going to die from your humour," he said in a very dull voice.

She smiled at him, "Oh, I know"

Then she looked down at the small blond, who smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Hello Rosalina. Long time no see."

"Hi Her-mee-neey!"

Hermione laughed quietly. She didn't think the kid was ever going to get her name right.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in you two."

Rosalina ran in happily, looking around her apartment excitedly.

"I don't really know why she's so excited. It's a one-room apartment with very bad furniture."

It was Hermione's turn to glare.

"Oh my Malfoy, you're so funny. I think I'm going to die from your humour."

He smirked. "Touché Granger," he said nodding at her.

She just grinned proudly.

"So, I better get going."

Rose looked up at that.

She pouted sadly. Rose knew she wasn't going to see her dad for a week.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't you start crying. We went over this. You knew I was going to be gone for a week," he said looking at his child sadly.

Then she broke down crying, and he quickly walked to her, crouched down to her height and held her. Hermione was watching the whole thing, standing in the doorway of the living room.

"But...but you could stay here with me and Her-mee-neey!" she blubbered, and dug her head in her father's chest.

He laughed, and it shook his whole body.

"Come on Rosie! You're a big girl? Remember? I've been gone before, and you did fine. I am going to be back before you know it. Alright? Daddy's going to be okay," he said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and wiped away her tears with the back her hand.

"Okiee daddy"

He smiled at her again, "That's my girl"

Then he kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her tightly. He stood up and faced Hermione, clearing his throat.

"So, um, if she causes any problems, just let me know by owl. All her things are in her pink bag. She goes to bed at 7:30 every night, and I usually give her something sweet on Fridays after she eats dinner, but you can treat her more than once this week, if you like."

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, thanks again, and I'll um...see you soon," he said, coughing akwardly.

_**Could this get any more awkward?**_

_Could this get any more awkward?_

Both thought that at the same time.

Hermione nodded again, and cleared her throat.

"No worries Malfoy, she's in good hands. Have a good trip."

He nodded at her, gave another goodbye to his daughter, and left.

Hermione watched him leave, and then turned to Rosie.

"So Rosie, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I guess."

She smiled forlornly at the child. She knew she was still upset at her father's departure.

"Come on, let's sit on the couch and watch some T.V," Hermione said, leading the little girl to the couch.

"What's a V.V?" Rosie asked the older girl.

Hermione laughed. "Its T.V sweetie, and come on I'll show you."

For the past hour, Hermione and Rosalina sat on the couch eating strawberries, and watching T.V.

And man, was Rosalina ever so fascinated.

Hermione was glad to get her mind of her father. She didn't want her to have a bad time here.

They also talked the past hour, getting to know each other better.

Hermione learned that Rosie's favourite color is pink, she likes playing with the Barbie dolls her grandmother got her, and that her Dad wouldn't get her a wand, (Hermione laughed at this).

She also discovered many more things about her. How she fell down the stairs at her home in the summer and got a bad cut on her knee, how she once scared her Uncle Blaise by standing behind a door and jumping behind him, and making him scream like a girl.

Hermione laughed a lot that night. She had never laughed as much she did then in a very long time. She really liked this little girl. She was happy to know that they still got a week to spend time together.

Rosalina also learned a lot about Hermione. Hermione told her about Hogwarts, the many adventures her and her best friends had in Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron. (Though it was very hard for Hermione to talk about him, she made it through. She didn't tell her about his death, she thought it would be too much for a four-year old girl.)

Hermione received many laughs, gasps, jumps and squeals from Rosalina when she talked about her adventures. The little girl was quite entertaining.

Then Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:16pm. She sighed.

"Time to get ready for bed Rosie," Hermione said.

"Aww, I wanna hear more stories!" Rose said frowning.

"It's okay little one; we still have a week together! I'll tell you a lot more, but right now it's almost your bedtime and you need to brush your teeth and get into your jammies."

Rosalina huffed, then replied with a, "Fine."

Hermione smiled at the little girls actions.

Hermione decided that she would get Rosalina to sleep in her room, and Hermione would sleep on the couch.

Hermione helped Rosie with brushing her teeth, and getting into her jammies. Then she tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead softly.

When she was about to leave, Rosalina spoke.

"Hermione, can you please tell me one more story?" she said pouting.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, just one though, then it's sleepy time, alright?"

"Yay!"

Hermione smiled at her, and sat at the edge of her bed, and decided to tell her about when Ron thought her cat Crookshanks ate his rat Scabbers in third year.

Hermione was so into her story that she didn't notice that Rose fell asleep.

Hermione smiled at this, and kissed her forehead again. She covered the girl up properly with the blankets, turned off the lights and left her room, closing the door quietly.

***

When Hermione got in a comfy position on the couch, she thought back earlier that day when Malfoy said goodbye to Rosalina.

She saw the soft and caring side of him. They way he was playful and loving towards his daughter. And he always smiled and laughed at her! It was unbelievable what a little girl like her could do. But analyzing her night with Rosie, Hermione knew that she was a very special gift. She was the sweetest little girl and very smart.

For once in a long time, Hermione fell asleep soundly and happily.

**Yay! Chapter 5! I have to say, I am very proud and happy with this chapter. I really loved writing this, and it's the longest too! Took 34 pages!**

**I tried making Draco less OOC, did I do okay? Please let me know! **

**I wanted Rosalina and Hermione to have a close bond, and I tried doing it in this chapter. Do you think it was too fast? Their friendship is only starting, but was it a good start?**

**Please, I need to know these things so I can try to fix what needs to be fixed. **

**I wanted to say, that if you wanted me to add or make something happen in this fanfic, just let me know! I would love to see what you're suggestions are. I also have a lot of fun, sad, funny, sweet ideas for this fanfic, and I just can't wait to write them, so trust me, this fanfic is going to get better each time. Please stick with it! :)**

**If you took the time to read this, I thank you greatly! :)**

**Nothing makes an author happier than a review! (wink, wink) :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**I got it! I am so happy and I finally finished it =] I'm so sorry for the long wait! Hope you people like this chapter! It's one of my favourites!**

"_Draco, I want you to know that these past years with you and Rosalina have been the best of times. I need you to know that I love you and our daughter more than anything. But I know what is going to happen to me. And I want you to move on, but never forget me," she said, putting a sweaty, shaky hand on his cheek._

"_Selena- "he said, his voice cracking._

"_Shh sweetheart, you take care of Rosalina. You are a great father, and she will be raised well. Be strong Draco. For me, Rosalina, and for yourself. Be strong." And those last words she spoke drove the young man into heart-wrenching sobs._

Draco's eyes popped open. He took a deep breath, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a hotel room, in Australia on a business trip.

He sat up, and sat on the edge of his bed. He was sweating severely and was taking deep breaths. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 5:00am.

_**Might as well get up, I'm never going to fall back asleep.**_

Draco stood up, and decided to take a shower to try to shake off the dreadful dream he had awoken by.

***

Rosalina was sleeping peacefully on Hermione's bed, when the patch of sunlight that roamed through the room from the window woke the little girl up.

She stretched her tiny arms and yawned quietly. She jumped out of the bed and started to pad her way to the living room.

Hermione was in the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas, making breakfast. She turned around when she heard Rosalina yawn again, and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked her.

"Morning Her-mee-neey. My daddy says sunshine to me too when I wake up," she said groggily as she made her way to the table to sit down.

"I see. But back to my question, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked her, placing a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.

"Mhm," she replied, taking a bite of eggs.

"This is yummy Her-mee-neey!" Rosie said, taking another bite, when Hermione sat down across from her, her own breakfast in hand.

"Thank you sweetie. Eat up, because we have a lot to do today."

Rosalina nodded.

"Grandma Cissy makes yummy food too. She told me she never knew how to, three years ago. But then she got a house elf to teach her, because she said that Daddy's food is horrible and that I need a real meal to grow up," Rosalina said giggling.

Hermione laughed with her. "So I've heard. Daddy can not cook at all, huh?"

"Nope, but don't tell him that, his feelings might get hurt," she said, whispering.

Hermione laughed again.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rosalina asked Hermione.

"Well, for the first part of the day, we are going to go to my work place. But it's only for a little while, and you get to do anything you want. Then, I thought we could go visit my good friend Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Ginny?"

"Harry's wife. Remember when I told you about Harry? One of my best friends?"

Rosalina looked confused at first, then got it and perked up.

"I REMEMBER NOW!" she said loudly and vibrantly.

Hermione smiled at her. "So, would you like to meet her?"

Rosalina nodded fiercely with a dazzling smile on her face.

***

While Hermione and Rosalina were getting ready to go to Hermione's work, Draco Malfoy was sitting with his friend Blaise and business friend Mr. Hithengoth. They were eating breakfast at a fancy, expensive restaurant.

They were discussing some things. More like Blaise and Mr. Hithengoth were. Malfoy was looking down at his breakfast and thinking of a little blond four year-old, and about the disturbing dream he had.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't you agree...Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco escaped out of his thoughts and looked at the business man with a perplexed look on his face.

"So sorry Mr. Hithengoth, I dozed off for a second there, would you mind repeating what you said?" Draco told him, smiling apologetically. Blaise gave a warning look at his friend. Draco only glared back at the Italian.

The man smiled back and repeated what he said, when Draco returned to his thoughts about the little blond girl, and a dream with the dying girl in it.

***

Hermione and Rosalina spent the whole morning in Hermione's office. While Hermione was working on calculations, Rosie entertained herself with coloring books and crayons that Hermione newly got her.

After Hermione finished all the work that needed to be done, she announced to Rosie that they were going to Ginny's.

Rosie got excited and took the older girls hand. They stepped into the fireplace and disappeared to their destination with a few simple words.

***

"What's the matter with you Draco?" Blaise asked his friend, with a troubled look on his face.

Draco turned his attention to his friend. "What do you mean?" he questioned, confused.

"Mate, you weren't listening to a word the man was saying! You kept dozing off to a different world. Bet it had magical fairies and ponies there," he answered with a grin on his face.

Draco glared at his mate, sighed and plopped down on a couch in his suite living room.

"I was listening to him Blaise."

His companion raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Tell me one thing he said today."

Draco was silent. Blaise laughed, but then got a pillow thrown at his face.

When the pillow hit the floor with an audible thud, Blaise glared at the pillow-thrower.

"What is up with you and throwing pillows at me?!"

Draco just laughed and threw an arm over his face. They were silent for a few minutes when Blaise, of course, broke it.

"You know...you didn't answer my question."

The blonde sighed, defeated. "I'm just worried about Rosie." But that wasn't the whole truth. He wasn't only worried about his little girl. He kept thinking of the dream he had, which had actually happened. He remembered that night when St. Mungo's called him, and told him that his wife was extremely sick and was dying. He got there as fast as he could. She only lasted a few minutes, but got out what she needed to tell her lover.

Blaise nodded, and then replied, "You know she's in good hands. Don't worry too much Drake; she's probably having a great time. I bet Granger has a list of things to do."

Both men smirked, knowing the Gryffindor would definitely do something like that.

"If you're really worried, just go ahead and owl them. And plus, you're going to see her in a few days."

Draco gave his friend a grateful nod. Blaise returned a grin.

***

The blonde and the brunette arrived at the red head's house.

"Ginny? You here?" Hermione called out.

"Kitchen!" she heard a women yell.

Hermione grinned, and took Rosalie's hand and they made their way to the kitchen.

After the war, Ginny and Harry fixed up Grimmauld Place, which they did a fantastic job on. After they did the renovations, they moved in.

When the duo appeared in the kitchen, Ginny was standing at the counter making sandwiches.

"Hey Mione, how's it going?" Ginny asked her, not turning around, continuing making her sandwiches.

"Hello Ginny. I would like you to meet my new friend," Hermione said, slightly smiling when Ginny rapidly turned around.

Ginny looked confused first, looking at Hermione. She didn't notice the little blond girl holding onto her hand at first.

"Oh...hello," Ginny said to Rosie uneasily.

Rosalina smiled brilliantly at Ginny, and stuck out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Rosalina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ginny smiled at her and shook her hand. "Well, aren't you just a courteous little girl."

"What does curt-eee-mice mean?" Rosalina asked with a puzzled look on her face and pronouncing the word wrong.

Smiling proudly at Rosie, Hermione replied with an answer, "Courteous, and it means polite. It means that you are a very well-mannered girl Rosalina."

She giggled. "Thank you," she said smiling at the two adults. They both smiled back at her.

"So Ginny, could you spare a few sandwiches for two hungry ladies?" Hermione asked good-naturally.

"I don't know Hermione, I made about ten sandwiches and my little man here eats just like his father. They both eat like freaking dragons," Ginny said, looking down at her stomach in frustration.

Hermione laughed and Rose was looking at Ginny's stomach awed.

"There's a boy in there?!" she said, whispering and stepping closer to Ginny.

"Yup! There is, and he's kicking like crazy. Want to feel?" the red head asked the blonde-haired girl.

"Yes please," Rosalina said smiling up at Ginny and placing her tiny hand on her stomach. She gasped and giggled when the unborn baby kicked.

"So Ginny...about those sandwiches..." Hermione said, grinning wickedly.

Ginny laughed and motioned them over to sit at the kitchen table. They did, and they all enjoyed a yummy lunch of chicken salad sandwiches.

***

"Her-mee-neey?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"Why aren't you wearing your robe thingy?"

"Because, we are currently in Muggle London."

"OH! Daddy told me about Muggles. Their people who don't do magic," she said proudly.

Hermione and Rosie were walking on a sidewalk, looking around.

"That is correct my dear. Do you also know about blood statuses?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Yup! Daddy told all about that! He said there are pure-bloods, half-bloods and Muggle-borns. I am half-blood," she said grinning.

Hermione was surprised at the amount of knowledge the little four-year old knew. She was also surprised at her blood status. Therefore, Selena could have been a half-blood or Muggle-born.

Before Hermione could go to deep thinking, Rosie spoke up.

"What are you Hermione?" she said curiously.

"I Rosie am a Muggle-born," Hermione said. She was never ashamed to say it. In addition, she was one of the smartest witches of her time, and she was proud of all her achievements.

"That's so cool!" Rosie said.

Hermione laughed, and she had to admit she was very surprised. She would have thought that Malfoy talked about Muggle-borns badly, but like Hermione noted, people really do change.

They walked in silence for a minute when the little girl spoke up again.

"Her-mee-neey?"

Hermione sighed. She really wanted Rosie to say her name right. But it would take practice.

"Yes Rosie?"

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I would take you to the pet shop then we can get some ice cream,"

"What's a pet shop?"

Hermione smiled. "You'll see."

***

"THIS IS SO COOL! THEY'RE SO TINY AND FLUFFY!"

"Sssh Rosie...please lower your voice."

Rose smiled up at Hermione sheepishly and turned back to look at the five kittens that were in the glass container. She was pressing her nose and two hands on the glass, trying to get close to the kittens as much as possible. Hermione smiled, remembering her reaction when she first walked in and how she took a very big interest in the kittens. There was four grey ones and one fluffy little orange one with a white belly in the corner.

"Her-mee-neey, I like that little orange one," Rosie said pointing at the kitten.

Hermione looked at the orange kitten closely.

"Hmm, it really is adorable," the brown-haired woman said, observing the kitten.

After a few minutes of staring at the kitten, Hermione acknowledged that it was time to go home.

"BUT HER-MEE-NEEY! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE THE KITTY!" Rosie said, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sssh Rose, we need to go now. We can drop by and get some ice cream from the ice cream store," Hermione said in a firm voice.

"No!" she said, on the verge of tears.

_Crap! _

"Okay, okay. Don't cry. We'll take the kitty home," Hermione said sighing and biting her lip. She often did that when she was frustrated or thinking hard about something.

Rosie big hazel eyes brightened and filled with excitement.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH HERMIONE!" she said, throwing her arms around Hermione.

_Now she gets my name right, when she gets what she wants .She is probably going to be placed in Slytherin._

Hermione sighed again and called one of the workers over.

***

_Granger,_

_Hope everything is fine and that Rosie is behaving. Let me know if anything's wrong, and I'll find a way to come. Tell her I said hello and that I miss her._

_D.M_

Draco rolled up the letter and gave it to his owl.

"Go to Hermione Granger," he directed the owl. It hooted and flew away.

He sighed and lay down on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

He has been thinking of Selena a lot lately. He does that a lot, but not as much as before. It's been three years and he was able to cope. He knew he had to, but since meeting Granger again, memories of Selena had been brought up in his mind.

"What is wrong with me!" he yelled, closing his eyes and trying to let his mind wander off to think of something else.

"Mate, there are many things wrong with you. I have a list of things that are wrong with you."

Can you guess who said that?

Blaise? Correct.

Can you guess what happened to Blaise?

Got hit by a pillow? Correct.

"Oh man, you and pillow throwing. That's one of your problems. Your always throwing things at me," Blaise said exasperated, sitting on an armchair across from Draco.

"Blaise, what do you want?"

"Well my man, we have the night off and I just met two very beautiful ladies down the street and told them that we would take them out for drinks. There's a new wizard bar somewhere near."

"No."

"Aw, come on! Why not?"

Draco sighed, "Blaise, just because, okay?"

"Please? I can't just let the other girl hanging with no escort! Plus, where's the harm done? We're just taking them out for drinks, no date no nothing. Just drinks."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"Blaise, if I go will you shut up and never set me up for a date again?"

"YES!"

Draco shook his head and got up. "Fine, I'll go, but you owe me one Blaise."

"Yeah, yeah! Get ready now! Were meeting them in twenty minutes!" his friend yelled, running out of his suite.

Draco just shook his head at his friend, and started to get ready.

***

Hermione and Rosie were sitting down in the middle of Hermione's living room, playing with Sprinkles, Rosie's new kitty.

When the one of the pet shop workers came over to Hermione, she asked for the little fluffy orange kitty. She needed to get a lot supplies for the kitty, especially since Rosie is going to take it home, (if Malfoy lets her). Hermione noted how jealous Crookshanks was of Sprinkles. They also found out she was a female cat.

Hermione paid for everything, (which was fine with Hermione, since everything didn't cost much) and both girls left the shop; one extremely excited holding an orange kitty in a tiny blue cage. Hermione really didn't know what Malfoy was going to do or say, but she would worry about that later.

As they watched Sprinkles walk around and play with a toy they bought her, Hermione thought back to how this little kitty got her name.

"_Come on Rosie; let's go get some ice cream. I'm really craving some," Hermione said, holding the cat cage and a bag full of things for Rosie's cat._

"_Okay!" she said._

_They want to an ice cream shop, both got a vanilla ice cream cone, Rosie with sprinkles on hers._

_They sat down, and placed the cat and the bag down, receiving a tiny, frightened meow from the kitty._

"_Aww," Hermione said, smiling at the cat cage._

_Rosie giggled and smiled brightly at the cat._

"_So Rosie, what are you going to name it?"_

_Rosie looked down at her ice cream, thinking hard. After two minutes exactly, Rosie came up with a name from an ice cream topping._

"_Sprinkles!"_

"Rosie, what if you're daddy doesn't allow you to take Sprinkles home?" Hermione said sadly, back in the present.

Rosie smiled; Hermione noticed quite evilly, "Well, Daddy wouldn't let me have a wand, so he should let me have Sprinkles!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

_Definitely Slytherin._

"Okay Rosie, we will let Sprinkles here get some rest and we need to eat dinner now, okay?"

"Okay Hermione," Rosie said petting Sprinkles, who was sleeping soundly on the couch with a glaring Crookshanks beside her. Hermione smiled, because of Rosie's actions and because of her getting her name right. No more Her-mee-neey!

They ate dinner, said good night to Sprinkles andCrookshanks, and went to bed.

When Hermione was tucking Rosie in bed, Rosie asked a very peculiar question.

"Hermione...did you know my mommy?" she asked tiredly.

Hermione looked at her slowly and sadly.

"No Rosie, I'm sorry. I didn't."

She nodded and yawned.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Rosie?"

"Will you and Sprinkles and Crookshanks sleep with me here?"

The older witch smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Of course we will Rosie, let me just get those two rascals."

Rosie giggled and smiled big at Hermione.

Hermione carried the two cats and placed them on the bed and climbed into bed with Rosie.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Rosalina."

That night, it took Hermione an hour to sleep because of all the thinking she was doing.

The past six years, every night Hermione would think of her red-headed best friend and how if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be here sleeping next to a blond little girl and two cats. She never tried to forget about him, because all the times they had together, she cherished it, deep in her heart. She would always have that ache in her chest, no matter what. The occasional night, she would sob her heart out. It was way it was always going to be. Not just because she fell in love with him, but because they were best friends.

_That reminds me, I really need to talk to Harry soon._

Hermione sighed, and started to think about Rosie and her father.

_How much did Malfoy tell his daughter about his dead wife? How did Selena and Malfoy meet? How much did Rosie know about her father? About the war? About her father being a Death Eater? Did she know that her grandfather is currently in Azkaban? Did Selena know about Malfoys background? _

_WHY DO I CARE?!_

And the over-thinking witch finally fell asleep, with unanswered questions.

***

"You ready mate?"

"I hate you."

The Italian just chuckled, and walked into the fireplace and flooed to the new Wizard and Witch bar.

Draco sighed.

_**God, I really don't want to do this.**_

Malfoy has met many beautiful, nice and smart witches, but never sparked an interest in him. He knew it was because of Selena. He just couldn't let go the love he felt for her. She had turned his cold, hard, blue heart into a warm bright red one. And she left him and Rosie. He knew he had to get over her, it has been three years and she is the one who told him to move on. That's one of the things he loved most about her, the way she understood things so well. Like how him becoming a Death Eater was not his choice. He missed her more than anything.

_**Might as well get this over with, get Blaise off my back. **_

And he walked into the fireplace.

**Again, so sorry for the long wait! However, here it is! I really liked this chapter and it mostly focused on Hermione and Rosie getting closer. I know it's taking awhile for Hermione and Draco to actually get into the romantic stuff, but Rosie is needed because she's going to get them closer somehow. And don't worry, next chapter there is going to be some fire between our favourite couple =)**

**Okay, well I'm going to be really mean here, But I am getting a lot of hits and story alerts, but no reviews! **

**SO...I am not going to post up chapter 7 until I get 15-20 reviews. I know, I know I am asking for a lot, but don't I deserve it? It took me awhile to finish this!**

**I have some questions that I would like you people to answer.**

**Any OOCness?**

**Am I going too fast with things?**

**What did you think of the relationship between Hermione and Rosalina?**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I need to thank ****Shattered Thoughts** **for the idea of getting Rosalina a kitty! Thank you so much! :)**

**I love you all! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: No… I do not own….*sniff*…Harry Potter. **

*******

The week went by quick, and Hermione and Rosalina were practically best friends. They had a daily routine.

They would wake up, eat breakfast, go to Hermione's work, occasionally visit Ginny, and spend a lot of time with Sprinkles.

Hermione was currently in her living room, sitting on the couch with Sprinkles sleeping on her lap. Rosalina was taking a nap in Hermione's room from the exhaustion from their early walk that morning.

Rosalina was going to be staying with Hermione for one more night, and then Malfoy was going to pick her up and take her home.

Hermione sighed. _Man; I am going to miss the little bugger._

While petting Sprinkles, Hermione was thinking of the letter Malfoy sent her earlier that week. Ever since she received it, she had been thinking a lot about him. She didn't exactly know why, but she was getting very aggravated by it.

When she received it, she replied with:

_Malfoy, _

_Everything is perfectly fine and Rosalina is being a very nice polite girl and is behaving really well. Just one thing, she has a surprise for you. _

_I will let you know if something is wrong._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione sighed. She noticed she had been doing that a lot lately.

***

**3 days before.**

"I had a really great time," she said in a low voice, which sounded like she was trying to seduce him.

"Um…yeah. This was fun…"

Ahead of them, Blaise and his date were walking, holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. His date was a tall slender brown-haired woman with bright blue eyes. Malfoy's date was a bit shorter then her friend, but also slender with wheat colored hair and pale, light green eyes.

The date wasn't what you would say, _TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME!_ Not at all. Malfoy had to admit, that yes this witch was nice and decently pretty, but...when they sat down for drinks, it looked like she wanted to make love to him in the middle of the bar. It was not funny at all, it was downright creepy.

She started to talk again and Malfoy dozed off…as usual.

Malfoy was the kind of guy who slept around everywhere. He did in his days in Hogwarts and his three years out of school. He wasn't the commitment kind of guy with relationships either. He never had a girlfriend longer than two months, and never truly had feelings for them.

But when he met Selena, things changed for him. They were actually friends first, and he was nineteen when he met her. Then they started to develop feelings for each other and after two months of being friends, he finally built up the courage to tell her everything. That year, they were passionately in love, and in that year, he got her pregnant.

At first, Malfoy was very shocked and nervous. He never thought of having kids before and knew he would be a horrible father and when he told his girlfriend this, but she said things change and will be perfectly fine.

Selena was ecstatic. She always wanted kids, even though she was having it a young age and unmarried. But she didn't mind.

Draco remembered every moment with her. The funny times together. Where she would slightly tilt her head back when she laughed and a spark would appear in her hazel eyes, when her face turned red when she was mad or frustrated and when she would sigh his name at intimate times.

He remembered when their baby girl was born and how happy they were. He remembered when they had a small wedding at the Malfoy Manor when Rosalina was two months old, and those wonderful eight months before Selena came home one day to tell her husband that she was severely ill.

In one week, you could already see signs of the illness, and Draco was more terrified than ever before in his life. She only lasted a month, and for a year Draco took care of his daughter with the help of his mother, barely speaking to anybody.

After another year, he started to get better and knew that if he kept acting this way, it was going to affect Rosalina. He knew Selena wouldn't want him to act this way. So Blaise forced, _literally_ forced Draco to go on a date. He must have said "no" so many times, but somehow Blaise always got him to go to these little dates, and to this day Draco still did not know how Blaise was able to force him so.

_**The bloody little bastard.**_

But nothing was ever serious. He would go on a decent date, maybe even get laid that night, even though he always felt guilty and felt like he was betraying Selena. Every time he went out or was doing something with a girl, all he could think of was Selena.

"Draco…Dracooo? Hellooooo…?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He looked at her.

"Uh, yes...?"

"I was wondering maybe we could go back to your place...," she said, stepping closer to him and placing one of her hands on his chest. He would usually take the opportunity to get distracted, but today he was just too tired and had many things on his mind.

"Ah actually…"

_**Oh shit, what's her name again? Keepa? Sula...Reema...Rebba…REBECCA!**_

"Actually, Rebecca, I really am quite tired, and am extremely sorry. But I did have a great night tonight," he said, politely smiling at her.

Disappointment filled her eyes, but she quickly hid it and smiled back him.

"That's okay. It was fabulous meeting you tonight Draco. Good-bye." With a small peck on his lips, she went over to her friend to announce that she was going home.

***

When Draco went to his hotel room that night he got yelled by Blaise.

"AWH DRACO! YOU BLOODY GIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HER BACK HERE! I LIKED HER!"

He was very relieved to see his owl, Leo, back with Granger's letter.

As his silver, hard eyes scanned the letter, he was confused by the "surprise" part.

_**Surprise? What surprise?**_

He thought of a variety of things, but decided to give up and not worry about it too much and get some sleep, since tomorrow morning he had an early meeting with Mr. Hithengoth.

***

"Alright, Rosalina, you ready to see Daddy?"

"Yes! I missed him very a lot!" she said, smiling widely.

Hermione chuckled. "You can just say a lot Rosie," she said, slightly pinching her cheek.

Rosie just smiled at her and jumped up and down.

Malfoy sent her a letter an hour ago telling her that his trip was done and that he would be arriving soon.

So, while waiting, Hermione and Rosalina ate lunch, packed up Rosie's and Sprinkles' things, and sat in front of the fireplace waiting for a tall blond to step out.

Sprinkles was sitting in between the girls, changing colors. He was currently pink right now.

"Oh, I like pink on her! Its suits her!"

"Yes, I agree," Hermione replied, with a small smile on her face.

Rosie giggled.

"_You know what would be really cool, Rosie?"_

_She looked up at Hermione with wide eyes._

"_What Hermione?"_

"_If Sprinkles were to change colors every day," Hermione said, tapping her wand on her hand._

"_But why?"_

"_Well, because her name is Sprinkles, and sprinkles come in many different colors. So, it would be very cool if she changed colors. It would relate," Hermione said, looking down at Sprinkles who was looking at Hermione with big wide blue eyes._

_The first two days were hard for Sprinkles. She meowed a lot, and slept a lot too. But after a bit, she adapted to Rosie and Hermione quickly, and to Hermione's home. _

_She was a very shy cat, and very quiet too. She was growing up a bit every day, but was still very tiny. When you picked her up, it was as if you were holding a quill. _

_Hermione was going to miss her and Rosie a lot, but Crookshanks was going to be quite happy._

_Rosie gasped and clapped her hands happily and excitedly at the idea. "Yes Hermione! That would be so cool!" she said, smiling broadly at her._

_So Hermione pointed her wand at Sprinkles and said the spell she learned in her 5__th__ year Charms textbook: a spell to change the color of an object everyday for as long as you want._

_When she said it, Sprinkles turned a vibrant green color and Rosie squealed and jumped up and down._

_Hermione smiled at her. She always was smiling around her and at her. The brunette couldn't help it, her face had a mind of its own, and it was probably just some charm Rosie had. _

Rosie's going to be some girl when she grows up, killing a bunch of guys with her bright smile_, thought Hermione._

"_Now Rosie, if you don't want this charm anymore you just let me know, okay?"_

_Rosie nodded and picked up her newly green cat and kissed its head._

Hermione came out of her thoughts when she heard her fireplace flash and a little girl squeal.

"DADDY!"

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy wiping soot off his shoulder and smiling extensively when he saw his daughter running towards him.

Hermione noticed how much his smile brightened up his face. She never really took a good look at him, but she noticed how that hard cold look in his eyes softened when he saw Rosie. She noticed his strong jaw line and his high cheekbones. She noticed how his hair is quite messy and how it flopped over his eyes, and the way he held his tall powerfully built body high. She noticed his sophisticated, black, expensive suit and cloak…

_Stop, right now._

Malfoy crouched down and embraced his daughter, while saying quietly, "Hey Sunshine, how's it going? Miss you very a lot." Hermione smiled inwardly now knowing why Rosie said "very a lot."

"I missed you too Daddy, very a lot."

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stood up, as did Hermione.

He cleared his throat, and nodded at her. "Granger, uh, thanks for looking after her for the week," he said, trying not to make eye contact with her.

Hermione nodded. "It was my pleasure. She was great company," she said, grinning at Rosie.

"Yeah Daddy! It was so much fun! We had ice cream and we walked very a lot, and I got a doloring book-"

"Coloring book Rosie," Hermione said, correcting her. Draco smirked at this and continued to listen to his fast-talking daughter.

"Yeah, a doloring book and we had ice cream-"

"Rosie you already said that," Draco said, grinning at her.

"Oh, hehe. And I got a kitty!"

Malfoy froze, "A what?"

"A kitty Daddy!"

Draco looked at his daughter, narrowing his eyes at her when she smiled widely and then slowly turning his gaze at Hermione.

She just smiled sheepishly at him.

Before he could say anything, a meow was heard from behind him.

He jumped. "Holy shit!"

Draco looked down to see a pink kitty looking up at him innocently and at the same time receiving a gasp from Rosalina.

She covered her mouth with her hand, then pointed at her father and said in a shocked voice, "Daddy! You said a bad word! You need to go in the naughty corner."

Hermione tried to keep her laugh in, but failed miserably. He glared at her who and pointed, and started speaking in a stern voice, "Granger, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ah Malfoy, how about you go do your time out, then I can explain later." She stopped laughing, but mirth was still bright in her eyes.

He sneered at her, and made his way to one of the corners in the living room. When he got there, he sighed and said, "Rosie, how long do I have stay in the naughty corner?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm….." she said thinking with her eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed again.

"15 minutes!"

"15! Rosie isn't that a little too much," he said over his shoulder.

"No Daddy, it isn't, you said a very bad word," she said in total seriousness.

He shook his head, and was silent for a minute. Hermione was sitting on her couch, shaking her head with amusement watching the whole exchange.

"Granger, since I'm going to be standing here for a quite a while, would you like to explain why my daughter clearly said _I GOT A KITTY_, and how and for some reason a pink cat stood behind and scared the sh- daylights out of me?" he said, correcting himself so he wouldn't make his daughter angry and add more minutes to his timeout.

"Well Malfoy-"

"Mr. Malfoy Granger, Mr. Malfoy. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

She just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well, _Mr. Malfoy,_ I got your daughter a kitty," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And why in the world would you do that Granger?" he hissed, turning around and saying it quietly enough so his daughter wouldn't hear. Thankfully Rose had engrossed herself in watching TV; she had gotten bored of the talking adults.

"Malfoy! I had to get it for her, I didn't want her to have a temper tantrum in the middle of the pet shop, and she wanted the damn cat. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes it is! I don't want some retarded colorful cat in my house, and what the hell is a pet shop?"

"Malfoy, really. Just let her have Sprinkles for a bit, she loves that cat. Don't take her away from Rosie,"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my child, Granger. Now I'm going to go home and take my child and _leave _the colorful cat here so you can deal with it, and I expect you to come to work early tomorrow, understood?" he said, glowering at her.

She glared at him but nodded.

Then Rosie made her way to the two adults who had angry sour looks on their faces. She looked back and forth between them.

"Daddy? Do you like Sprinkles?" she said, looking up at her dad while picking up the kitty who immediately started purring.

"Um, about Crinkles Rosie-"

"Her name is Sprinkles Daddy. That is why she changes colors, because sprinkles are different colors. So Sprinkles changes colors every day, Hermione did it for me with her wand. It was so cool!"

_**Damn it Granger! Now I have to burst her bubble…God, stupid Gryffindor.**_

Draco really was pissed. Grange just had to get her a cat, when he obviously was not going to allow her to have it and now he had to see her whole face fall.

"Rosalina, we're not going to take Sprinkles home, okay? I'm sorry Sunshine," he said, looking at his daughter with a strict look on his face.

"But-but Daddy…I can't leave Sprinkles. She wants to come home with me!" she said, her bottom lip shaking.

He sighed. "Rosie, I don't want any pets in our house okay?"

"No!" she said, starting to full out cry.

Hermione decided to interfere.

"Rosie, Sweetheart, its okay…Sprinkles can stay here with me, and you can come visit her whenever you want," she said, crouching in front of her.

"But it's not the same!" Rose said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And who said I was going to bring her here whenever she wants to come see Crinkles?" Malfoy said, glaring at Hermione

Hermione sighed frustrated, standing up "Malfoy, why are you being so difficult? Will it really kill you to bring her to see _her _cat that _I _bought for her?"

"Yes it will Granger, because she is my child and I told you to stop telling me what to do with her," he snarled at her.

Hermione was starting to get angry now. "Just let her have the damn cat Malfoy! Are you really going to crush a four year-olds heart!"

"I will do what I want!" he yelled at her.

Rosie was crying harder now, half because she might not be keeping Sprinkles and half because of the yelling adults, who were extremely frightening her.

"You're such an ass hole Malfoy. If you are not going to let her take it home, then at least let her come see the cat. I'll keep it with me," she said, tightly.

Rosie was noticing that the adults in the room were saying a lot of naughty words, but chose not to point it out. They were very, very angry.

"You watch what you say to your boss Granger," he said slinging Rosie's bad over his shoulder, taking the blonde girl's hand and making his way to the fireplace.

Rosie started to cry harder. "DADDY! SPRINKLES! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

"Rosalina, I told you that we're not taking her!" he said angrily.

"But why?" she wailed, sobbing now.

Hermione's heart tore out for Rose. Her love for animals was so sweet and adorable.

"Because I said so Rosalina!"

"But Daddy, I get so lonely and bored at home, and Sprinkles became my friend, and so did Hermione, and Hermione got me Sprinkles!" she said, calming down a bit.

Draco's red and angry face softened and calmed down a bit. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Rosie…" he said in a pained voice.

"Please Daddy?" she pleaded, looking at him with big, wet, sad eyes.

He sighed again and ran a hand down his face, he then turned to Hermione.

"Granger, where's Crinkles' things?"

Hermione smiled brightly and ran towards the kitchen to get Sprinkles' things.

"YAY! HEHE! DADDY! THANK YOU!" Rosie yelled, hugging her dad's legs.

He looked down at her. "You can only keep Crinkles on one condition; you have to be responsible, okay? You need to feed it and clean after it, understand?"

She nodded and smiled fiercely at her father.

Hermione came back with the cat stuff and handed them to Malfoy.

He nodded at her.

She nodded back.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, looking down.

"Right," she replied, nodding her head again.

_Stop nodding your head. You probably look like an idiot._

"Alright, bring Crinkles and then we're going home now Rosie," he instructed his daughter. She went over to pick Sprinkles, who meowed quietly, and then Rose went in front of Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything and Sprinkles!"

Hermione smiled at the blonde little girl. "You're welcome Sweetie, I hope you had fun."

"I did," she said smiling up at her, and then hugging her knees.

Hermione laughed and bent down to give her a proper hug. Rosie held onto her tightly.

"You make sure your daddy lets you bring you and Sprinkles over here sometime, okay?" Hermione whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Rose whispered back.

Standing beside the fireplace, holding all the bags, Draco was watching the exchange between his daughter and his school enemy. He noticed how nice and gentle Granger was with her, and how her eyes brightened when she smiled at her and was in her presence.

_**Damn it, not good.**_

Why?

Draco did not want his daughter to be attached to Hermione Granger.

As they broke apart, Rosie went to her father and held his hand with her left hand and Sprinkles in her other.

Hermione stood up and watched them enter the fireplace.

Before Draco dropped the handful of Floo Powder, Hermione called, "It's Sprinkles Malfoy!"

***

Draco was sitting at his desk in his study drinking a glass of Firewhiskey. He constantly ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the incident that happened at Hermione Grangers home.

He really didn't want the cat, but he couldn't do that to his daughter. She deserved a friend who can always stay with her, even though it was an animal.

When he and Rosie arrived at their house, Rosie started to place Crink- Sprinkles things everywhere, and she explained more at what happened at Hermione's house. She really had fun and really liked Hermione, which Draco wasn't happy about.

Blaise was most likely going to come tomorrow morning, and he was going to have to go through an hour dialogue from Rosie explaining all she did at Granger's house.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair when he heard a tiny little squeaky sound.

He looked to his left side and saw a tiny bright green colored cat look at him with bright, wide blue eyes.

"Ah hell…I thought you were asleep," he muttered to the cat.

It meowed in response and came closer.

Draco sat straighter "Shoo Crinkles, shoo…," he said, waving his hands at her.

But Sprinkles would not listen; instead she came closer and hopped onto Malfoy's lap.

"Damn cat!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and sighing deeply.

Sprinkles made her self comfortable on his lap and started to fall asleep.

Draco sighed again, and started to pat her head.

"You're exactly like Rosie. You never listen."

*******

**Hehe, you got some Dramione fighting/arguing, and some humorous parts and drama which I am very glad about. I wanted to thank to all who have reviewed last chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter, and please let me know what you think!**

**Just to let you all know, I have a picture of what Sprinkles looks like on my profile. Check it out if you want!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Again, I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters except the ones I made up.**

*******

Hermione walked into her boss's office at 9:00am sharp. She was in a bitter mood, since she wasn't able to get over Malfoy's behavior last night. However, she was happy that he at least let Rosie keep Sprinkles.

That morning, Hermione decided she would go straight into Malfoys office instead of going to his sectary Lola, to get what she needs.

She knocked on his door and waited for a response. After a couple of seconds, she heard a muffled "come in"

She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. He was sitting at his desk looking at some papers, but something was different from Hermione's view. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, showing his lack of sleep and his eyes seemed distant as if he was in a different world. She felt something weird in her gut. It's as if she felt sorry for him.

He looked up when she came in.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said in a very unwelcoming lazy tone.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replied with a solid look in her warm brown eyes.

He just sighed and put down the file he was looking at, "Did you need something? Because you know you can always go to Lola instead of interrupting me and my work."

"I know that Mal- Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know that I am here, and NOT late," she said smirking at him.

"Don't like that smirk and I know you didn't come in here to waste my time by you telling me you're here on time. I can clearly see that Gran- Miss Granger. Now what is it that you need?"

He was right. Hermione didn't come in his office to tell him that she arrived on time to work. She knew she just acted like an idiot and she blushed at her stupid mistake.

Hermione crossed her arms and walked a couple steps closer to his study table.

"I just wanted to know how Rosie and Sprinkles are doing," she said, looking down at her brown boots she chose to wear that morning, not wanting to see his face expression.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was not happy with that answer at all. His usual hard look in his silver eyes turned into a storm and a goaded look was plastered across his face when Hermione looked up.

Let's just say she was very confused and startled by the sudden change. She didn't know why in the world Malfoy was glowering at her. She asked an appropriate question. She just wanted to know how the little buggers were doing. After all, she really did care for them.

But that's not what Malfoy wanted. He didn't want his daughter to get close to one of his co-workers that could blow his head up. Even though her babysitting Rosie brought them closer and it was after all his fault, but he had no choice in that matter. Now, Rosie was coming up with the most ridiculous things. Like going over to Hermione's house more and building a tent in Rosie's own room and letting Hermione come over to have a sleepover. The four-year old even wanted her to come to her birthday that was coming up soon and bloody spend their Christmas together!

Draco still didn't respond but the hard look on his face was slowly disappearing after thinking things through and coming up with a conclusion: There is no possible way to get Rosie and Granger away from each other…Unless Granger moved far, far away to a far away land.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat and motioned his accountant to sit in one of the black leather chairs in facing his desk.

"Well first of all…that stupid cat is annoying the hell out of me. Especially when it's changing colors. Seriously Miss Granger? You had to make it change colors?" He sighed again and continued, "And as for Rosie, she's doing fine. Getting ready for the arrival of my mother even though she's not coming for another week. And she absolutely loves Crinkles."

"It's Sprinkles." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Like I give a damn." He retorted.

"Anyways," he carried on, "I need a favor."

Hermione felt a small smug smile creep on her face, "Another favor Malfoy?"

He glared at her, "Oh don't get so full of yourself Granger, and it's for your benefit too. Rosalina just wants to see you today so I thought you could come over today to come visit her."

Hermione noticed how uncomfortable he was asking her this and that edgy look in his eye.

"Well I was planning to visit Ginny after work and then I need to call my parents to see how they are and laundry...Ugh, laundry. BUT I'm sure I can be able to fit visiting Rosie tonight in there somewhere."

"I didn't need to know your whole schedule. I just wanted to know if you were available to come see her." He smirked at her.

The brunette glared at the Blonde, left the office, and made her way to Lola to get her files.

***

Harry and Ginny were eating dinner later that day when Ginny noticed that her husband was not eating and was playing with his food.

"Harry James Potter, didn't anyone ever tell you that playing with your food is rude?" she said, smiling jokingly.

He cracked a small smile, and then sighed.

Ginny's smile vanished and got replaced with a frown.

"Harry, what's wrong? Anything to do with work?" she said concern filling her brown eyes.

His beautiful emerald green eyes flashed to hers.

"No love, everything's fine, it's just I haven't spoken to Hermione in awhile and I know were kind of not talking to each other, and I don't know. I feel guilty, not checking up on her."

Ginny sighed and put her fork down.

"Honey, Hermione's not a baby. You don't need to "check on her" everyday," Ginny said making air quotations with her hands, which got Harry to crack a smile again. "But you should at least talk to her again. I know you're unsure and against her working for Malfoy, but she's happy. She's also been getting a lot of company by a certain blonde."

Harry dropped his fork and looked at his pregnant wife with a bewildered look on his face.

"Hermione's seeing Malfoy?!"

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"No you dimwit! I meant his daughter!"

"Oh" and he sat back in his chair and burst out laughing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but could not help laughing with him. After all, his laugh was contagious.

They both picked up their forks and took a bite of their dinner.

"So, Hermione and his daughter are friends now or something?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. She just recently took care of her for a week since Malfoy was leaving for a business trip and had no one to take care of Rosie, since he couldn't take her on the trip. They came over a couple times. She's quite the girl. Very adorable," Ginny said smiling at the memories of the girl.

"Hermione brought her here?" Harry asked her, finishing his plate.

"Mhm." Ginny also finished her plate, got up, and went to the sink. Harry followed her lead and placed his plate in the sink, then wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind and hugged her close.

"So Mrs. Potter, whatever shall we do now…?" he said, slowly kissing the side of her face.

Ginny turned around in his arms and softly placed her hands on his face.

"Well Mr. Potter, I do have something in mind but unfortunately there's something in the way," they both looked down at Ginny's bulging stomach and grinned.

"Ah well, maybe next time," he said, winking at her. Ginny just rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"How about we go visit a special someone?"

"And who may that special someone be?"

"Hermione Granger of course."

***

"SEE? HES PURPLE TODAY BECAUSE HE CHANGES COLORS JUST LIKE SPRINKLES DO AND THAT IS WHY SHE IS NAMED SPRINKLES NOT CRINKLES DADDY!"

"Rosie, I get it. But why the screaming?" he said, visibly wincing.

"I DON'T MEAN TOO DADDY! UNCA BLAISE POINTED HIS WAND AT ME AND SAID SOMETHING WEIRD AND NOW! I'M SCREAMING ALL THE TIME! ITS SO COOL!" she said grinning big at her dad across the dinner table.

He winced again and turned his attention to his mate who was sitting beside Rosie.

"Blaise, what in the world did you do to my daughter?" Draco said sighing.

"I just put a loudening charm on her. No harm done," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh really? No harm done? What about my broken ear drums? Huh?"

"Ah, you'll live Malfoy."

"Why would you do it in the first place?" He said shaking his head and reversing the spell on his child, who was inspecting her dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets that Blaise got her.

"I was bored and its fun bugging you," he said grinning.

He glared at his friend and threw a dinosaur shaped chicken nugget at him. He stole it from Rosie's plate, earning a gasp from her.

"First pillows…now dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets…what's next Malfoy?"

"A killing spell if you don't shut up," he said bitterly.

"Daddy! You threw Caterpillar." She said frowning.

He looked at his daughter strangely.

"You named you're food?"

"Yes. I named them Caterpillar, Ring, Shiny, Pumpkin and Juicy," she answered.

"Interesting name choices," Draco said.

"Hm, I have to agree. I especially like Pumpkin," Blaise said popping one of her nuggets in his mouth.

"Unca Blaise! That's was Shiny! She was my favorite!"

"It's okay Rosie. You'll get over it. Shiny is in a better place now," he said, nonchalantly, patting his stomach.

Draco looked at his friend with a infuriated look on his face and mouthed the words, "Shut the hell up Zabini," when he saw his daughter frown unhappily

Blaise gave him a dismissive smile and turned to Rosie.

"Sorry kid."

Rosie just sighed and took a bit of one of her nuggets. Rosie was used to her Unca's behavior.

Draco was looking at his daughter. He's noticed ever since she got Sprinkles,(who was currently sleeping on Malfoys bed) and has been spending time with Granger, she's been happier. It's probably from making new friends. She has a bright smile she's always giving her father that makes him feel like he's flying. It makes him one the of the happiest men alive to see that look on her face and the shininess in her eyes. And if it was going to take Granger and Sprinkles to bring that, then so be it. Yes, Malfoy was going against his whole "Get Granger away from my daughter plan," but a man has to do when a man has to do.

***

Hermione heard people's voices coming from her living room when she finally loaded the last bunch of clothes in the washing machine. She instinctively wiped her hands on her pants and slowly crept her way to where her newly arrived guests were.

When her guests realized the presence of Hermione, they both turned to her with small smiles.

"Harry, Ginny. How are you two doing?" Hermione said hugging Ginny softly first, then stepped in front of Harry. Before she could speak, Harry held up his hand and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I am sorry about what I said to you two weeks ago. I should have been supportive in any way I could, but you're like my little sister. I can't help but be the older overprotective brother," he said smiling bashfully at her.

Hermione smiled back, and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry too. However, I can assure you that I am fine Harry. Yes, Malfoy and I are still very irate with each other, but other than that, it's all okay." She said, looking into his shining green eyes and delicately patting his right cheek.

He smiled tenderly at her and hugged her tightly again.

Then they both turned to a smiling Ginny.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I love it when you two make up after an argument or fight. It's so entertaining and cute."

Harry laughed at his wife and Hermione shook her head, "Ah Ginny, you strange woman. That baby of yours is doing something to your head."

Ginny glared at her and Hermione laughed light-heartedly.

"For your Information Hermione Granger, my little one here is doing absolutely nothing to me."

"Except making you grumpy as hell," Harry murmured from his seat in the living.

Ginny turned to him, and dangerously stepped her way to where he was seated.

"What was that my dear husband?" she asked, glaring at him.

He looked at her with an innocent smile plastered on his face, "Absolutely nothing my loving wife."

Hermione laughed again and walked to them. Harry stood up and put both his arms around them.

"My two favorite girls in the world. Actually my three favorite girls."

Both woman in the room looked at the boy-who-lived with a puzzled expression and in harmony said, "What?"

Harry pointed to Ginny's stomach, "There's a girl in there."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed, "Not even close Harry. Right here in my stomach is a boy. First of all, he kicks like hell. Second, he eats more then you, and that is saying something. And thirdly, I'm always right," Ginny said, proudly smiling.

"We will see my little red head, we will see," and the last hour was spent with three happily talking and laughing adults.

***

"You know Blaise, you do have a flat."

"Mhm."

"And there's food, and a bed at that flat."

"Yup"

"You never know, there might even be a beautiful young lady on your bed, waiting for you."

"What's your point Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. Blaise spends more time at his house then his own. Not that Draco really minded, because he kept Rosie good company, but it was just tonight. Draco didn't know if Granger was coming over to visit Rosie tonight or not, but in case she did, he did not want his embarrassing, annoying best mate there. He would start coming up with the most ridiculous ideas. Draco new he would. Blaise could be so predictable sometimes.

Blaise then chuckled and got up.

"Don't you worry your precious little head Malfoy, I'm leaving. I got some things I need to do at the office," He said, putting cloak around his shoulders.

Draco looked at him and nodded," Alright. See you soon mate."

Blaise grinned and apperated away.

***

"Hermione? Is that you dear?"

"Yes Mom, it's me. How are you and Dad doing?"

"I'm good sweetie. Your father as well. You haven't called in awhile. I was meaning to call you soon, but your father and I have been so busy at the office lately," Hermione's mother said sighing.

Hermione cringed at the sudden sexual thought that popped into her head. "Been so busy at the office lately," she shuddered and quickly pushed away the thought of her parents getting at it.

"It's alright Mom. I understand. I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile," She said, getting in a comfortable position on her couch.

"So, anything new happen?"

"I don't think I mentioned this, but I do have a new job."

"Really? No, I don't think you did mention that. I do remember you telling me you got fired at the Ministry place you were working at. Since when did you get this new job?"

"Three weeks. And it pays real well."

Hermione's mom sounded interested, "What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant at this broom making company. The boss himself hired me."

_Why the hell did I just say the boss himself hired me? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Really," she said slowly.

"Mhm," Hermione said, as nonchalantly as she could. She then tightly closed her eyes and crossed her fingers and inwardly started chanting, "Please don't ask who boss is. Please don't ask who boss is. Please don't ask who boss is."

"So…who's the boss?"

_Damn it._

"Um…Draco Malfoy."

Her mom was silent at first. She then spoke up.

"Why does that name ring a bell?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "Well…he…um…used to be the Hogwarts bully. I guess."

"Oh! Right! You always told me how dreadful and rude he was."

"Yeah…"

"And now. You work for him?"

"Yes…"

"Well, how is he?"

"Well, he's changed."

Hermione's parents didn't know much about the war since they got their memories vanished and sent to Australia, and Hermione kept it that way. She was thankful her mom and dad didn't know about Malfoy's past.

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure he's a fine young fellow now. He was just a kid when he was bullying you. Didn't know what he was doing."

"Right."

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to leave now. The office just called and they need me. But call again soon. Okay? We can set up a date to meet a coffee shop or something," Mrs. Granger said, hurriedly.

"Alright mom. Sounds good. Tell dad I said hi and I love you both."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye!"

"Bye mom," and the line went dead.

Hermione sighed and looked around her living, wondering what she should do now. She looked at her clock and it read, "7:15pm"

_Might as well go visit Rosie now._

And away the witch went.

***

The two Malfoy's were sitting on the living room floor drinking Butterbeer when they heard a knock at the door.

Before Draco could even out down his drink, Rosie dashed speedily to the door.

He sighed and quickly ran after his daughter.

When he got to Rosie, she already opened the door. She was already ecstatically chatting with the visitor.

_**Oh, she's here. Yay…**_

***

Hermione was smiling at the chatting girl. She then looked up when she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind Rosie.

Hermione nodded at him, "Malfoy."

He smirked, "Well Granger, it's nice to know you found the time to come see her in your 'oh so busy day'."

Hermione glared at him, but bit her tongue to stop her retort.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you came. Sprinkles misses you! Come in Hermione! I want to show you my room! It's so cool!" Rosie said smiling widely.

Draco felt the corners of his mouth slightly tug up when Hermione laughed.

"Alright. Let's go check it out."

Rosie jumped up happily, grabbed Hermione's hand and made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Draco heard Hermione laughing the whole way to Rosie's room when he shut the door. He shook his head and made his way up the stairs.

When he got to Rosie's room, he found both girls sitting down and playing with Sprinkles.

He leaned against the door way and continued watching them.

Hermione looked up and their eyes met. They both didn't look away, not because they didn't want too, but because they couldn't. Something was holding their gaze and keeping it that way. It was making Hermione sink into his powerful deep silver orbs and small blush creep on her cheeks. It made Malfoy get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, and get lost in her chocolate colored eyes. They just couldn't look away from each other. It was so deep and concentrated that Hermione thought it was quite intimate. This of course brought another blush to Hermione's cheeks. A little girls questioning voice interrupted the stare.

"Hermione? ?" She said waving her tiny hands in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione quickly looked at her and smiled apologetically. She looked down at her hands embarrassed with the little encounter she had with her Boss. It was extremely weird. She did not know why such a gaze affected her so greatly.

Hermione wasn't the only one. Malfoy cleared his throat and looked around the room trying to get rid of the very aggravating funny feeling in his stomach.

***

The rest of the evening was spent with a lot of playing, running around and laughing, On Hermione's and Rosie's part. Draco didn't really do anything but watch the two girls and of course get sent to the naughty corner while Hermione quietly laughed into her hand, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. He also noticed many things about a certain Gryffindor.

He didn't mean too, but she just kept getting his attention, unintentionally of course. He remembered the first time he saw Hermione at Diagon Alley, she had this dull, angry look in her eye, and was oddly awfully pale. However, over the weeks of passing her, he noticed her color come back and the dead look in her eye escape. But that night, he could tell, she was happy. He didn't know a lot about her, but he was extremely well at reading people. He knew she went through some pretty rough things and that the Weasel's death affected her greatly. Now, she was better and Draco couldn't help think it was because of a certain blonde little girl. And now, Hermione was attached to her, and Draco was going to have to deal with that. He may not be fond of her, he wasn't going to take Rosie away from her and he from Rosie. He had to admit, but Hermione was amazing with kids. She knew exactly what do with them. What to say. When to laugh or smile. He bet she had some good punishment rules too. She was the perfect mom. And as much as Malfoy hated thinking of her like this, he couldn't help it. It seemed like he was in love with her. But not even close. The guy barley liked her. Sure, they might be acquaintances. Malfoy stopped at that thought. He actually didn't even know what they were. For now, Malfoy was going to go with co-workers.

After a bit a playing, Rosie got tired and fell asleep. While Draco tucked her into bed, Hermione announced that she better get going.

He nodded, "Alright. You want to use the floo?"

She thankfully smiled at him, "Yes."

Draco saw her smile a lot that day and laugh and he couldn't help love her laughs and smiles. When she smiled, a small dimple appeared on her left cheek and would show her straight white teeth. When she laughed, she would slightly tilt her head forward and a soft and surprisingly girly sound would escape her mouth. He noticed that she bit her lip when she was nervous or when she was trying not to laugh at something. He wasn't happy with all the observations he concluded. He felt like a stalker didn't know why he was thinking so deeply about her, but he certainly wanted it to stop.

They made their way to the living room and before Hermione got a handful of floo powder, she turned to him.

"Thanks for letting me come today Malfoy. It was great seeing her again," she said, softly looking up at him, meeting his eyes.

He thought he was going get lost in her brown orbs again, but he quickly controlled his self. He nodded, "No problem. She was happy you came."

Hermione smiled small, and then noticed something on his shoulder.

It was small bundle of cat fur, and it was purple. Hermione did not become aware of that she brushed her hand across his shoulder. She didn't note how Draco's surprise filled eyes flashed to her face, and how held his breath. He could feel the warmth from her hand seep through his shirt and touch his shoulder skin. At that small touch, He felt that funny feeling in his stomach enter again. When she removed her hand, he was faintly disappointed from the loss of the warmth.

She then looked at him and held of the purple fur, "Sprinkles is starting to shed."

Draco's mind was coming back to focus. He looked at her face long, and then gained his self control again.

He nodded, "Yeah well, I'll look up a spell or something for her to stop shedding."

Hermione nodded, took a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace.

"See you soon Malfoy."

"Bye."

Then she vanished.

He ran a hand through his hair and tiredly plopped down on a couch. He didn't know why that small touch on his shoulder received from Hermione affected him so much and he really didn't know what he was going to do.

***

**I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I am extremely sorry about that. I really am, but now I will try my best to update quicker. I hope you all liked this chapter. You can see now, that Draco is getting affected by Hermione now. He still doesn't have feelings for her, but he will get there. As for Hermione, she's going to take more time. I'm not really happy with this chapter. I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm not satisfied with it. But that's my opinion. I would love to know all yours! **

**Please let me know what you think! I would extremely appreciate reviews from you all!:) **

**Another thing, I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed last chapter!:)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

"Granger...Granger?"

Draco Malfoy's eyes were roaming all over the flat for a certain Gryffindor lady. Since there weren't many places to look, it shouldn't have been hard to find her. Draco thought she might have been out but decided to go down the hallway to look for her, where there were two doors. One her bedroom and him guessing the other was the bathroom.

Before Draco could even get two feet from her bathroom door, the door opened and out came a brunette with a big fluffy towel wrapped around her body.

_**Holy freaking bloody hell.**_

Draco stopped in his tracks, stunned.

Hermione felt someone's presence when she left the bathroom after having a long hot shower. She looked up and met the horrified eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

She screamed and ran into the bathroom and Draco Malfoy fell to the grounds in fits of laughter.

Hermione pressed her back to the door, breathing hard, flushed. Then she heard someone laughing. The git was…laughing.

Fury filled her body and she yelled behind the door, "Malfoy! What the hell is so funny? And what are you doing in my house anyway?"

On the other side of the door, Draco was still on the ground; his back leaned against her hallway wall, laughing mirthfully.

"You should have…seen your face Granger. Oh, man… Thanks Granger. I really needed that," he said between hysterics of laughter, wiping tears from his eyes, grinning hugely.

From behind the door, she cursed him and he grinned even bigger, if that was even possible. His cheeks were killing him, but it seemed like he could not help but grin.

Hermione still angry, took her wand from the bathroom counter and accioded a pair clothes from her room, which contained a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt and of course undergarments. Draco saw the clothes fly swiftly into the bathroom, which drove him into more fits of laughter.

"You son of a bitch Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled after getting dressed and opening the door, fantasizing about throttling her boss who was currently on the floor…laughing…again.

With a big grin plastered on his face, he got up and confronted the young lady, "Oh come on Granger, calm your yourself. It's not like you came out naked."

She flushed and pushed her way past him to her kitchen. "Why pray tell do you think this is funny?" she said, her eyebrows furrowed.

He chuckled, "Your face expression when you saw me standing there. Priceless. I wish I had my camera with me," he said sighing dreamily.

Hermione glared at him and replied through gritted teeth, "Why are you even here?"

"Well, I came to tell you that there you have no work today."

"Why? It's a Thursday. Why would there be no work today? " asked the confused Hermione.

He seated himself at her kitchen table, making himself comfortable, which resulted in a glare from the irritated witch.

"My mother's coming today and its Rosie's birthday tomorrow. She and I need to make some arrangements for it."

"So…why I am I off work today…if you're busy…?" she asked uneasily.

He looked down at his hands, slightly sheepish; "I thought you might have wanted to help since you know…you and Rosie are…" he ran a hand through his silky hair and continued, "since you two are pretty close."

Hermione was looking at him wide-eyed. What happened to Draco Malfoy? It's been a week since she was last at his home, and it seemed like he was treating her more coldly this week then he usually does. She didn't know why but right now she was really confused. He's all grinning and making himself comfortable in HER home. And now, he asks her…ASKS HER…if she wants to help with Rosie's birthday. What is going on in the world?

"Well…I would love to help, but what about your mother?...you know…I don't mean anything, and I know she's probably a wonderful lady and everything…but…um you know…I just…" she said flushing for the hundredth time that day. She didn't want to look at Malfoy, afraid she might have offended him. Instead of getting hurt, he chuckled. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Don't worry about her. She can be cold towards others sometimes, not because of blood status's…it's just since the war, she's been very cautious towards others. She got hurt a lot during the war Granger, and it's hard for her to trust people. The only people she trusts is me, Blaise and little Rosie. And Selena, but you know-"he stopped there and looked up at her. He thought she might have looked at him with pity but it was quite the opposite. Understanding filled her eyes when she looked at him. Looking into her chocolate brown orbs, he instantaneously knew that she has been going through exactly what he has everyday. Knowing she has suffered her loss longer, Draco felt a sting around the area of his heart.

Hermione didn't remember if he ever mentioned his wife's name before, but she was certain that she was this particular Selena person. She was surprised that Draco Malfoy would share something so personal with her. Taking advantage of this, she asked him another question.

"What was she like?"

When his body stiffened, she instantly regretted asking him. Hurriedly she said, "You don't have to say anything. It's just well…" she didn't know what to say. She flushed AGAIN, and turned her back to him and started to make some tea. Why did she flush so much when in his presence? She was 24 for god's sake, not a giggling hormonal fifteen year old girl.

"She was a very different girl," he said, making Hermione jump. She didn't say anything or even move, allowing him to continue. "She was like no other girl I have ever meant, and when we first spoke to each other, we despised one another. I don't know why we did, but we could both feel this hatred filling the air. She thought I was an egotistical proud ass which I will admit I can be sometimes," Hermione smirked at this, "and I thought she was a smug bitch. Harsh I know. Then we just kept crossing paths and we started to become friends. I didn't care if she was a muggle-born, half-blood or a pureblood. All I cared about was knowing that we fell in love but I didn't have the guts to say anything. But she being a tough little cookie, had said something," he said giving a dry chuckle, propping elbows on his knees and dropping his head down in his hands.

"Then we lived a happily ever after, for a bit. We had Rosie, we got married then she got sick. It was so unexpected and I didn't know what to do. And you know what I hate Granger? Is that in those damn fairytale books my mother gets Rosie, always have happy endings. The prince falls in love with the servant and they get married, the mermaid and the sailor somehow find a way to be together, even though she is a freaking mermaid, and the girl's beast becomes a human, resulting in them being together joyfully. They put these thoughts in people's minds, making them think that there will always be a happy ending but it's not true!" he yelled standing up.

"I fucking saw her die Granger! We had a one year old baby together, and she left me! And I didn't know what to do!" Hermione spun around in shock, looking at him. She didn't know what to say. She was truly shocked by his sudden outburst. Once he started, he never stopped. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and Hermione felt her throat close tightly and eyes sting and when she was about to say something he beat her to it.

"But I knew I had to be there for Rosie because I love her more than anything, and I had to do what I had to do. But I hate it, that every day, I have to go through this alone, "he said choking over his words.

Hermione's heart tore out for the young man. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. There was a long silence, before she said something.

"But you don't. Ron…he…well, a killing curse was coming my way…and he pushed me aside and took it. He saved my life by taking his away, and…" she said, crying over her words, "and it was the worst day of my life. Worst month! Worst year! We were supposed to have a life together, supposed to get married and have little red headed children. But no…that son of a bitch death eater had to ruin it all for me. I know what it's like Malfoy, asking yourself everyday of your life "what the hell am I doing?" your lost. Your confused. Your dead. Your dead to the world, and it's all because of a small thing. Your whole life can change by one thing. Either a sickness, a death, a divorce, a jail sentence…a war. It changes everything, and I learned that I am broken Malfoy and I don't know what I'm doing with myself," and she started sobbing harder. She cried into her hands, and then froze when she felt strong arms circle around her. She forgot about all their differences and responded by clutching to his shirt, sobbing on his chest. She felt him breathing on her hair, saying soothing words in her ear. She didn't care if this was Draco Malfoy, her boss, her enemy. All she cared about was how good it felt to have some there for you. To comfort you, to care for you. To understand you.

She shocked Draco by her outbreak, by sharing something so personal. When he saw her sobbing her heart out, he felt a pain in his chest and he knew he had to comfort her. She felt so soft and fragile in his arms, he was afraid if he held tighter, she might just break. He knew this was going to change things. But he didn't care. He didn't even feel embarrassed when he cried in front of her. All he cared about was how good it felt to be holding her. To be in her arms. To be cared. To be comforted. To be understood.

Hermione's sobs started to recede and she slowly removed her arms from around his torso. He as well dropped his hands to his side, and they both looked at each other. They were a bit disconcerted, but they didn't show it. They didn't say anything, just started into each other's eyes. Hermione smiled sadly at him and said something that never meant anything to him before, until now.

"Thank you."

After making plans with Draco that Hermione would come over to his house to set arrangements for Rosie's party tomorrow, Hermione decided to go down to Diagon Alley to buy Rosie's birthday gift.

Her morning with Draco is an event she will never forget. After he left her house, saying a soft goodbye, Hermione felt disappointment. She didn't want him to leave after what they just went through together. He was there for her, and she couldn't thank him enough for that. She knew her parents, Harry, and Ginny would always be there for her, but it wasn't the same. Hermione had despised Draco during school, disliked during that past weeks they have been working together but now…it felt like she cared for him. Hermione quickly shook the thought from her mind and entered a shop in Diagon Alley. Her eyes were roaming all over the place, looking for something that would make Rosie squeal with delight. Once her eyes landed on the perfect gift, she grinned happily and bought it right away.

"So, _The _Hermione Granger is coming over."

He sighed and looked at his mother.

"Yes mother, she is."

"…Why?"

"I told you, I hired her."

"That doesn't explain to me why she's coming and helping with Rosalina's party."

"Well you see Mrs. Malfoy, they have something quite naughty going between them, and she thought it was only right to come-"

"What the hell Zabini?" the horrified Draco yelled at his mate, glaring fiercely

Narcissa's eyes widened, "Is this true Draco?"

He groaned and dropped his head in his hands, "No! She has become good friends with Rosie, okay? We have nothing going on between us. Were not even friends!"

"Doesn't mean you can't shag her," Blaise said, from his spot on the kitchen counter.

Draco viscously turned to his friend, and pointed to the door.

"Out you bloody git."

Blaise grinned, and shook his head, "Calm yourself you over reactive kid. I'm only kidding with you mate."

Narcissa shook her head, amused. She loved watching Blaise and her son argue. She took a sip of her tea, when she heard a cry.

Draco and Blaise heard it too, and it was coming from upstairs…from Rosie's room. Draco was up there in less than a second. His mother and Blaise followed his footsteps quickly. Once they made it there, they found Draco cradling a crying Rosie.

"Sssh, sunshine. It's okay. I'll fix up your knee right now. You just need to be careful, okay?," Draco told her softly. He looked up to see Narcissa and Blaise standing there, looking worried.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She just cut herself on her knee. She tripped over one of her books and landing on a toy," he said, healing the wound with a swish of his wand.

Narcissa went in to Rosie in her father's arms, and smoothed out the crinkles in her eyebrows and the tears on her small rosy cheeks.

"How many times have I told you not keep your toys lying around? Hmm?" she said sternly.

Rosie looked down at her hands shamefully, and quietly apologized, "Sorry Nana."

Narcissa smiled softly and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. Then she turned to Blaise, "Blaise, how about you make us something to eat? I am too tired and you know that all Draco can make is cereal."

Blaise laughed and Draco glared at his mother and Blaise. Then he heard a giggle in his arms and looked down. "What are you laughing at little one?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Daddy I'm sorry, but Nana's right, "she giggled, jumped out of his arms and ran after her Nana and the still laughing Blaise.

Draco's jaw dropped. His daughter just bloody insulted him.

Hermione smoothed down her shirt and rang the doorbell. She changed, wanting to have a good first impression on Draco's mother, although she didn't know why.

She dressed herself in nice black skinny jeans, a silver silk shirt that was long sleeved and high professional looking black pumps.

She expected Rosie to open the door, like she usually does, but it was the handsome Italian this time.

He grinned hugely when he saw her and opened his arms wide in a very welcoming way, "Hey! Look who it is! Welcome Hermione Granger! Welcome," Hermione couldn't help grin and feel very welcome.

Then she heard an irritated voice from behind Blaise and her heart started beating faster.

"Blaise, it's not a freaking party and you're not a host," he said, sighing at his friend.

When he saw her standing there looking at him with mirthful eyes, he gave her a small smile and she returned one. This didn't go unnoticed to Blaise who grinned inwardly.

"So, are you guys just going to keep letting me stand here, or invite me in?" Hermione said, smirking at the two men.

Blaise laughed and patted Draco on the back, "I like her mate. She's a keeper," and he walked away.

Hermione blushed and Draco glared at his retreating figure. He then turned and looked at the brunette, "Sorry about that." Hermione just smiled small and let herself in.

"How are you?" she asked softly. He looked at her with his beautiful silver eyes.

"I should be asking the same thing," he responded.

She looked at him sadly and nodded, "I'm fine. Better actually. I haven't talked about it to anybody so deeply before and it's good to let it all out. Thank you for listening."

Draco looked at her and smirked, "My pleasure." He didn't know how, but she made him feel better. She made him safe and unworried, and talking to her today helped, since he's never talked to anyone before about Selena. It's so easy with her.

Hermione looked at him closely. He looked good, she concluded. Then she noticed for the first time that he wears a lot of muggle clothing. He was dressed in dark jeans that fit snuggly on his hips and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscularly torso. His hair was more messy than usual, probably from running his hands through it so much. A habit she noticed he had a while ago. His eyes were shining bright today, not a cold tint to them. He looked beautiful and extremely handsome. He wasn't looking at her, lost in his own thoughts, so she looked at him once more and blushed.

_Definitely sexy._

…

_HERMIONE GRANGER!_

He looked at her, _really_ looked at her and was stunned at the sudden thought that popped in his head. Hermione Granger is her long brown curls which almost reached down to her waist and her bright brown eyes, tight black skinny jeans and a silver shirt, which he thought looked dazzling on her and showed off her womanly curves. And those sexy black pumps… He bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning aloud.

_**DRACO MALFOY!**_

"Come on in," he said, walking away with a small blush on his cheeks from his sudden thoughts that were not missed by Hermione. She simply shrugged it off and followed the blonde. She concluded that she liked being around him. She felt safe, warm and unworried around him.

What is going on between the two school enemies?

The first thought that came to Hermione's mind when she first saw Narcissa Malfoy was _Bloody hell. _For a woman in her late forties, Narcissa was absolutely gorgeous. Tall lean body, straight long white- blonde hair, stunning ice blue eyes and a nice complexion. Hermione has seen Narcissa before, but never paid attention to her appearance. She now knew where Draco got his good looks.

She stood up from her seat in the living room and slowly made her way to Hermione, "Good evening Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione noticed that she said this quite coldly. Hermione replayed back to her morning with Draco, remembering what he said about his mother.

Hermione smiled tightly and nodded, "It is nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy."

Blaise and Draco were standing and they noticed the tense atmosphere that was surrounding the two women. They exchanged worried looks.

After they shook hands, Hermione turned to Draco, "Where's Rosie?"

"She's sleeping. Therefore, we don't have to worry about her overhearing about her party. How about we get started?" and they all sat down in the living room.

"It will take place in the Malfoy Manor gardens," Narcissa said firmly. In a voice that clearly said, _no arguments._

"Why can't it just take place here…at her home?" Hermione asked which was a very bad idea.

Narcissa turned to look at her, and glared, "Why do you care so much Miss Granger?"

"I just think it would be better for her to have it at her home. She's probably more comfortable here," Hermione, said glaring back.

"And what do you know about my Granddaughter? I know her better then you do. You've known her for 2 months, I've known her since she was a little baby," she replied rudely.

Blaise and Draco were looking at the glaring woman wide eyed. Blaise cursed under his breath and Draco didn't want to break them up afraid he was going to get killed by their vicious glares.

"Just because you've known someone for a short amount of time, doesn't mean you can't know them well," and Hermione had a feeling she wasn't talking about Rosie anymore.

Narcissa took a deep breath and ignored the brunette.

"Again, taking place in the Malfoy Manor gardens. For decorations…"

Hermione interrupted, "I have lots of balloons and streamers."

Narcissa looked at her incredulously, "I am not going to use pieces of paper and plastic for decorations. Plus, where are we going to put those toys? Its outside. We have plenty of beautiful flowers and-"

"Flowers! She's turning five! That's not what kids like! They want balloons and streamers and god knows what else at their parties. They want to play, pop and rip the decorations. You can't very well do that do flowers can you?"

"Rosalina is not a hooligan! She won't want to rip up with decorations! And like I said, its outside!" she said outraged standing up.

Hermione stood up as well and grimly said, "Exactly why we should have it here, INSIDE!"

"OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH YOU TWO! JUST STOP!" Draco yelled, standing up and breathing hard, "Mother, just listen to some of her suggestions, okay? And please, can I at least have a say in this?"

Narcissa looked at him ferociously, "No! Okay? No! She has no business whatsoever being here! She shouldn't even have a say in this!" she yelled.

"And why not Mrs. Malfoy? Is it because I didn't know Rosie for 4 years? Or is because of something else? Please do tell me why I have no business being here." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest.

Blaise was afraid he was going to get involved in the fight so he silently left, letting Draco know.

"Just because you are _friends _with Rosalina, doesn't mean you can just come over here and do whatever you want! I don't even know how Draco let you! You hate each other!"

"That's not true! Who said I hated Draco?" Both blondes in the room looked at her surprised. Hermione blushed and looked down. She hesitated and then looked at Draco.

"Come on Dra- Malfoy…you should have known I don't hate you anymore. After everything that we…" Hermione swallowed deeply and sighed.

Narcissa was looking at them frostily and decided she needed to leave, "Come over to the Manor tomorrow at 2:00pm. I'll have everything set up. Don't be late," and then she apperated away, which left Draco and Hermione alone.

After Narcissa left, Draco and Hermione quietly discussed more things about Rosie's birthday It was somewhat awkward for the both of them, but they tried not to show it. They sat on his living room floor, talking and sipping tea when Hermione declared that it was getting late and she should be leaving. Draco felt disappointment wash over his body, but he quickly ignored it.

Once they were at his door, Hermione looking very sheepish said, "Listen, I'm sorry about what between your mother and I… and I just…you know I don't hate you, really I think you're a great person. It's just, after this morning, I thought things changed for us and…I don't know what I'm babbling about. I'm sorry. But again, if you still hate me, I can understand that…since I can be quite the annoying person but I don't think you do because if you did-" and she was cut off when Draco grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened and her body stiffened, but before Draco would think of it as rejection, Hermione slowly started to kiss him back. His lips were so warm and soft, and his scent was driving her crazy. Both of them started breathing hard when the kiss started to deepen. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and ran a hand through his soft hair. Draco placed on of his hands on her hip and the other on her back, pulling her closer to him. Once Draco opened her mouth to let himself in, they both felt like they were set on fire. Surges of electricity ran through their bodies. With hearts beating hurriedly, he entered his tongue and they fought a battle. They held onto each other harder and wouldn't stop the movement of their mouths. Hermione moaned when he crushed her body flush to his and he growled into her mouth, causing her to shiver. They broke apart and connected foreheads. Their breaths were mixing, and were savoring each other's scents. Hermione then looked at him with those eyes Draco found so hypnotizing. He started to shower her face with kisses slowly. First her forehead, her eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin, then her neck. She tilted her head back, giving him better access. He slowly kissed down her neck and then to her collarbone then her shoulders. She sighed and bit her lip from moaning again. Draco noticed the way he was affecting her and grinned into her neck. Then he kissed her left shoulder, placing his head there while taking a deep breath.

Hermione swallowed loudly and found her voice "I feel like I should say something, but I don't know what and I thought if I did, I would ruin the moment and oh my god. I just did! I don't know what to say now! And now I'm making a total fool of myself but you know-"Draco's laugh stopped her from talking. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Hermione…did someone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He said, grinning at her and liking the way her name rolled out his mouth.

She smiled, "Maybe," and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She loved they way she was feeling. She has never done this in such a long time, and it felt amazing. She was mesmerized by the he worked his mouth and the way he can astound her by one small kiss on the nose. She just loved the way he held her, kissed her, and talked to her. She knew something big was going to change between them. She knew and didn't give a care that it was Draco Malfoy who she was snogging senseless right now.

**It's been awhile…I AM SO SORRY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW CRAZY MY LIFE IS RIGHT NOW! I'M REALLY SICK AND HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK! HOWEVER, I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG! WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?**

**Guess what? They Kissed! AND I'M SO HAPPY. However, do you think it happened to fast? Do you think I should have waited a bit longer? Did you feel, overall that this chapter went too fast? That their relationship happened to fast? Did I just repeat myself? Please, I need to know. I was going to wait for the kiss to happen in the later chapters, but it was such good timing, I just had to do it! Next chapter is going to be very fun and amusing, since Draco and Hermione know that they do have feelings for each other and when Blaise finds out…GOING TO BE HALIRIOUS!**

**Rosie wasn't in this chapter a lot, but she will be in the next. Also, what did you think about Narcissa and Hermione? I've read in a lot of fanfics where they usually get along, but I didn't want them to now. They might later on, but I found it comical how cold they were towards one another. **

**Hermione and Draco are figuring their feelings really well now, and I will describe that more next chapter. If you love this fanfic, and me PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed last chapter. They inspire me and keep me going. I really hope everyone liked this chapter. SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE! I HAVE A LOT TO SAY :)**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**BYE!**

**WAIT…ONE MORE THING…I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A ONE-SHOT AND I MIGJT START WRITING IT SOON, SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! IT'S GOING TO FUNNY!**

**OKAY…**

**I'LL LEAVE NOW.**

**I PROMISE.**

**BYE:) **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say it. It just depresses me more. Fine, I'll say it, but this is my last time! I…*deep breaths* do not own Harry Potter…*cries***

Draco's eyes snapped open. His eyes wandered around his bedroom. He felt different this morning. He got up slowly, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked out his window, and smiled finally realizing why he felt different. He didn't have any nightmares last night. He did every night, but for once, they receded. Last night's events entered his mind. He felt light this morning…good…_happy. _His smile grew and he hopped out of bed with a bounce in his step. Who knew Draco Malfoy would ever have a bounce in his steps.

Hermione was smiling the whole morning. Waking up, brushing her teeth, taking a shower, making breakfast, sipping her coffee. Throughout all these events, she has been smiling. Now what does that say? Out broken girl feels whole.

Hermione decided to wrap Rosalina's birthday gift that morning. She couldn't wait to see her reaction to it. She was just going to love it. There were still a few hours before the little girl's party, but she thought she would drop off early, to see if there would be any help needed.

She thought back to last night, and her heart fluttered and heat started to engulf her face. Hermione sighed, and decided she should read to pass the time.

"DADDY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" the newly five year old yelled.

"Baby, I know," he said, chuckling.

She smiled brightly and started to run around the house.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY!"

"Blaise, shut up."

The brunette grinned. The blonde sighed.

"So, how did the little spat between your mother and little miss bookworm go?" Blaise asked nonchalantly, sitting in his usual spot in Draco's kitchen. The counter.

Draco shook his head, "They are probably going to have a fight today. Bloody hell, I could literally feel the hatred roll off their bodies. It's unbelievable how you can hate somebody in such a short time."

"Mate, that's you and Granger."

"We don't hate each other."

_**SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I JUST SAID THAT TO BLAISE. **_**BLAISE.**_** THE ANNOYING BLOODY GIT.**_

A smile slowly appeared in Blaise's face. Draco internally groaned. This was not going to be good.

"Really now…because I could have sworn every time I mentioned something about you and Granger, you threw a fit. What is going on Draco my friend?"

"Nothing," he growled "We just…we overcame our differences for the sake of our work and Rosie."

"And how exactly did you settle this agreement?" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco sighed, "I'm not going to even say anything," and with that he left a laughing Blaise in the kitchen.

"I am going to find out what's going on! Soon mate…soon." Blaise grinned and poured himself a drink from the liquor cabinet.

Hermione decided to dress nicely for the event. She had on a yellow sundress that tied back. It had flowing skirt that fell above her knees. She looked pretty and elegant. She got a letter from Draco thirty minutes earlier saying she could apparate to the Malfoy Manor whenever she liked. Of course before two o'clock.

She remembered what The Malfoy Manor looked like, from early memories. Very disturbing, horrible events which she instantly sent to the back her head and apparated away.

She was awed. Hermione never got to see the outside. It was stunning and bloody huge. Big, white and elegant. Beautiful gardens surrounded the place. She trudged her way to the front and knocked on the door three times. She held tightly onto Rosie's gift, hoping the little girl herself wouldn't show up so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. Then she remembered that Draco was brining her later on. The gigantic doors swished opened and there stood the one and only Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the older lady. Narcissa just narrowed her eyes, and walked away motioning Hermione to come in. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed her.

_Well, I sure feel welcome._

Hermione looked around the place. It was crazy, how amazing the Mansion was. Hermione took in the long stairs, the shiny marble floors, and the big roomy rooms. She took in everything with big wide eyes and smiles.

"I know. It sure is something."

Hermione screamed and whirled around, a hand on her chest.

Blaise laughed and took a step closer to Hermione, "Whoa there, sorry about that. Did not mean to scare you."

Hermione took a minute to regain her normal heart rate, and gave the dark handsome bloke a smile. "I should be sorry. I am very easily frightened."

"That's something, coming from a Gryffindor," he replied, winking at her.

She just rolled her eyes, "So who's here so far? Is it just you, me and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yeah so far," he responded and continued, "Draco's coming by soon with the little rascal."

Hermione laughed and started to follow Blaise when he stated that they should be getting ready in the gardens.

The backyard was…unimaginable. It had to be one of the most beautiful things Hermione has ever seen. There were of course, many gardens. There was also a lake, which was shining brilliantly.

"I see you've taken a like in the gardens. I told you we should have it here," a voice said smugly.

Hermione could feel her blood start to boil. She turned around and faced the owner of the voice.

"Yes well, I don't see any balloons. Every party needs balloons." And with that, she took her wand out of her boot and made balloons appear all over the place. They were floating gracefully everywhere. It looked awesome, all the different colors clashing. Hermione smiled proudly and turned to a fuming Malfoy.

"Why would you do that? We don't need balloons! We discussed this already!" Narcissa said, glaring at the young girl.

"What in the world do you have against balloons? It looks brilliant! Rosie will love it."

"Okay, enough you two. Just come on, its Rosie's birthday. Don't ruin it. And you have to admit Narcissa, the balloons do look good." Blaise said, trying to calm down the two fuming witches.

Narcissa glared at her son's best mate, "Fine. Leave the balloons."

Hermione inwardly smiled arrogantly, and looked at the table that was surrounded with five chairs. There were various kinds foods, which encircled a huge pink and white cake that had five candles on it. Hermione recognized them as firework candles. When you tap them with your wand, a mini fireworks show happen and the special someone has to try to the blow the fire away. It's quite a sight, and of course harmless. Hermione placed Rosie's gift at table in a corner on the porch where they were going to hold the party.

While Narcissa was tidying last minute things, Blaise looking at the cake hungrily and Hermione looking around, they all heard a little girls squeal.

The trio looked at each other and hurriedly sat behind the table, protecting themselves from sight.

"Okay, once we hear their footsteps, we will get up and yell Happy Birthday," Blaise whispered. "Got it?"

Both women nodded, and they all prepared themselves.

After five seconds, they heard footsteps and a little girly voice ask, "Where's Nana Daddy?"

"Now!" Blaise whisper yelled.

They all shot up and yelled, "Happy Birthday Rosalina!"

She looked at them wide eyed and screamed, "Daddy! It's a party!"

Draco looked at his daughter with a big smile on his face and picked her up, "Of course it is. How could I now do something for my beautiful daughter," he said, giving her a big kiss on the cheek causing her giggle madly.

She hopped out his arms and ran to her Nana. There was much rejoicing and hugs and kisses and squeals'.

Draco eyes met Hermione's, and she smiled happily at him, before she was attacked by his daughter. He laughed under his breath, and the party started.

After many laughs, eating and talking, it was time to open gifts.

Rosie was ecstatic and was smiling vibrantly throughout the whole party. She was officially five years old!

They all sat at the table with the mountain of gifts in front of the excited Rosie.

She first opened Blaise's, which contained A LOT of sweets from Honeydukes. There were chocolate frogs, All flavored jelly beans and many, many more in the bright purple box. From her Nana, she received a whole wardrobe. Literally. All you could see in the tumble of clothes was _pink._ Her father got her a picture book about Hogwarts, a mini Hogwarts robe set (Slytherin of course), and a lot of muggle toys surprisingly. She loved her father's gift, and the happy man received many kisses. Hermione's gift was last and Rosie opened it slowly.

When she saw what was inside, her jaw dropped. She took it out of its box, and held the stick delicately.

"Daddy…it's a wand."

Draco's jaw dropped. How was she going to use a wand?

Before he could say anything, Hermione beat him to it, "Don't worry. It's meant for kids. It's programmed so it can solely change colors for items and lift things three feet above the ground. It's not much, but I thought it would be good enough for her." She whispered, a bit sheepish.

"Hermione look at her face. She's ecstatic. That's exactly what she has wanted for such a long time and you are about to be attacked any second now," he whispered back, slightly smiling. This exchange did not go unseen to Narcissa and Blaise.

Draco's prediction was right. She got attacked by Rosie's "Thank you's" and kisses.

Hermione laughed and hugged her tightly.

"No problem sweetie. You deserve it," she smiled at Rosie, receiving one in return.

Narcissa got up gracefully, "How about we go and put Rosie's gifts inside. Blaise, do help me."

"Of course," Blaise followed her in, Rosie tagging along looking at her new wand admirably. The gifts followed them in magically, and Draco looked at Hermione, who was looking down at her hands, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her, teasingly.

Her head snapped open, "None of your business," she said smiling smugly and skipping away.

He looked at her amused, then got up and yelled after her, "Where are you going?"

"You have to follow to find out!" was her reply.

Draco shook his head, and followed the skipping girl.

They both made it to the lake, and looked at it.

They were both a bit breathless and hot, since they ran down the huge hill like kids and because the sun was blazing that fine wonderful day.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione said softly, looking at the lake.

"Yeah, it is."

Hermione tilted her head, and looked up at the sky, spreading her arms wide, and spoke "I wish I could just swim in there."

Draco smiled deviously, "Then why don't you?" and before she could say anything, she was scooped up by Draco and thrown into the water. Little did Draco know that she held onto his collar tightly, causing him to tumble in after her.

They landed with a big splash. They resurfaced with laughs escaping their mouths.

Hermione had her arms around Draco's neck smiling big. They were both breathing hard from laughing.

"I am so going to get you for this," Hermione said, her breath fanning his face.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Draco replied.

"I'm not sure yet, but it's going to be something horrible and you're going to regret throwing me into this water."

He smirked, "Very Slytherin of you. I like it."

She swatted his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I have to admit, the water feels nice," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hmm…so is this part of your payback?"

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, were both standing very close and I really want to snog you senseless right now, but I can't exactly do that, because you're _hugging_ me. I don't do hugs, because I'm a guy _and _a Slytherin. You're bruising my ego here," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione's body shook with laughter. She shook her head, and pushed her wet hair out her face and moved her face closer to his.

His throat clogged up with memories. Selena would always do that. Push her hair out of her face. He closed his eyes, and tried to push away the guilt he was feeling now. The past hours since he kissed Hermione that night, he never once thought of Selena. He felt the guilt fire up in his chest, and took a deep breath. She wanted him to be happy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel bad about it. Plus, it's his daughter's birthday and he just ran away.

Hermione felt his hesitation and looked at him intently, "Draco…are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open and he nodded, "Yeah…I'm okay."

Hermione held onto his chin and made him look into her eyes, "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said a bit harshly and winced inwardly. He couldn't stand the hurt look that was plastered on her face, so he turned away and started to get out of the lake.

Hermione gulped deeply, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't know what happened. One minute, they were about to share a kiss, the next he turns to his old cold self.

She got out of the lake as well, following Draco up the hill to the Manor. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were stuffed into his front pockets.

Hermione was checking him out from behind. The way the wet clothes clung to his body…Hermione bit her lip and blushed. She pushed the thought away and started to dry her dress and boots with her wand. She thought she should tell Draco to do the same thing, but he seemed to be deeply thinking.

"Draco?"

He turned around swiftly, and avoided her eyes, "Yeah?"

Hermione sighed and started talking, "You might want to put a dry spell on your clothes. You're dripping wet."

He nodded in agreement, and did what she suggested. He then started to walk again. They made it to the Manor, and were welcome by the happy Rosie. There was small talk when Hermione felt uncomfortable under Blaise's and Narcissa's suspicious looks. Did they see them tumble into the lake? She hoped not.

"Can someone tell me where the loo is?" Hermione asked politely, receiving directions.

She nodded in thanks, and started to make her way down the deserted hallway. Hermione couldn't get Draco's behavior out of her head. Was it something she did? Did he regret it all? Hermione didn't know what she would do. Happiness has finally found its way back to her, she didn't want it to escape again. What would Ron say about this? Would he accept it? Or would he turn as red as his hair and start yelling? You never really know with Ron and just thinking about him made Hermione's throat constrict. She continued her way to the loo when she heard hurried steps behind her. She decided not to look back. She didn't want to face somebody right now so Hermione hurried her steps. However, the follower caught up with her and she gasped when they threw her body to the wall, and pressed their body against hers, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. I was being an ass…I just…I…" He looked at her painfully. He didn't know what to say. He has never felt this way after Selena's death. Hermione couldn't handle his hurt look so she attacked him with her lips.

They melted against each other, and wrapped their arms around one another. Draco took Hermione's bottom lip between his and started to lightly suck on it. Hermione sighed contently, and opened her mouth, giving him permission to enter. Their lips found each other, and they fought for dominance. He pushed his body harder against hers, causing the girl to moan and run her hands through his hair. They didn't know exactly how long it was going on for, but it was long enough for someone to come and check what in the world was going on.

"Well, well, well…the Blaise Zabini is once again…right," he sighed happily and crossed his arms smugly.

They separated quickly and tried to fix their disheveled states.

"Oh, don't even try. I knew there was something going on between you two. I'm just that good," he said, grinning evilly.

Hermione was blushing furiously, and Draco was scratching the back of his neck. Draco was furiously and colorfully swearing internally. His bloody friend was a bloody Slytherin. Draco should have known better then to just kiss Hermione in the middle of the hallway.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Blaise asked curiously, an evil glint still shining in his eyes.

Draco sighed, "Blaise? Really?"

"What? I just want to know!" he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Well then mate, I hope you enjoy the disappointment," Draco said smirking, and dragging Hermione down the hall after him. Hermione gave Blaise a bashful smile, and received wink from him. Blaise followed them to the living room, feeling quite successful. He knew he was going to find out.

"Hey Granger? I thought you had to use the loo. But I guess when Draco here distracts you with other activities, you can't really. Can you? Draco my man, you bad boy."

"Shut up Blaise," Draco and Hermione said simultaneously.

The guy just grinned.

When the trio arrived to the living room, Narcissa promptly stood up, "Where have you been?" she asked sternly.

"Oh, don't worry Narcissa. Draco and Hermione here were just gleefully snogging in the hallway and I made it just in time before they started to tear each other's clothes off. No big deal," he said in a nonchalant manner, plopping down on the couch.

Draco was glaring at him. Hermione was blushing. Narcissa was looking at the couple wide eyed.

"Is this true?"

Draco sighed, defeated, "Yes mother."

"Except the tearing at each other's clothes thing!" Hermione said rapidly, and then of course started blushing. Draco smirked at her. He loved it when she blushed. It was so cute.

Narcissa took a deep breath, "Has this been going on for a long time?"

They shook their heads in unison.

She nodded her head, and sat down heavily, "Well, I very well can't make decisions for you. You can do what you want. I had a feeling something was going on between you two. It's just the way you two look at each other. Draco, I accept. You're a grown man. Not my little boy anymore. I've tried to accept that awhile ago, but it is extremely difficult," Narcissa said, mournfully smiling. Many would have thought Narcissa would be upset about this, but she was quite the opposite. Ever since her daughter-in- laws death, Draco hasn't been the same. But with Hermione around, he smiles all the time, making his Mother feel ten years younger. She's always worried about her son and granddaughter, but for Draco to find someone to spend time with joyfully, she would never take that away from him.

Hermione also had to smile at this. She guessed that Narcissa wasn't all that bad. She really looked okay with what was going on between them. Maybe her and Narcissa should start over. If Narcissa was willing to of course.

Draco smiled at his mom, walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You know I'll always be here for you Mother."

She nodded, and hugged her son tightly.

"Awwwww," Blaise said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Shut up Blaise."

After they all left the Manor, Hermione invited Draco and Rosie over for dinner.

He smiled, "Yeah sure. I'll drop by soon. Just going to freshen up a bit and I'll be there," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and apparated to her home. She took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes and started to prepare dinner.

When Draco was giving his daughter a bath, so she could be clean when they arrived at Hermione's, she started to bombard her father with questions.

"Daddy? What does snog mean? And you gave a kiss on Hermione's lips. Does that mean you're married?" she smiled big and started to splash water everywhere, "That's means I can get a baby sister or brother!"

"Rosie, Rosie….calm down. Let me explain." He had no idea where his daughter was getting all these ideas. He started to internally panic.

She looked up at her father with her big hazel eyes. He sighed. How was he going to explain to a five year old that he was having a relationship with the woman she adored?

"Listen Rosie, when two people really like each other…they start to…start to spend a lot of time together. This means they like to hold hands and hug and kiss. Do you understand?"

Rosie nodded, listening intently.

Draco continued, "Hermione and I, we like each other Rosie. So…so that…it means we are going to be holding hands and kissing. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" she said, smiling widely.

"You okay with that…?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course I am!"

He sighed in relief, and continued her bath.

Hermione was humming to herself quietly, while preparing the finishing touches to her spaghetti and meatballs. She hoped they would both like it.

There was a knock at the door and her heart sped a beat. She hurried to the door and opened it with a big smile.

"HI HERMIONE! LOOK! I BROUGHT MY WAND!" Rosie yelled, holding her wand up as proof. She also had Sprinkles with her.

Hermione chuckled and Draco winced, "Rosie, you don't need to be so loud."

Rosie giggled, "Sorry daddy!" she gave Sprinkles to Hermione and ran off to go see Crookshanks. Hermione held Sprinkles to her face.

"Wow! She is sure getting big! And she's yellow today" she smiled at it, and kissed its forehead. Sprinkles meowed quietly. Hermione crouched down and placed her on the floor gently, letting her freely run around.

When she stood up straight and faced Draco he had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

"The yellow cat gets a kiss…but I don't," He looked away dramatically and sniffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come here you big baby" and then she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was getting heated and deep. Hermione was running her hands up and down his toned chest, causing him to growl into her mouth. She shivered and then gave him a kiss on his chin and neck, and stepped away.

"Dinner's almost ready…" she said, with a blush on her cheeks. She walked into the kitchen with a blonde trailing behind looking at her hungrily.

"So Rosie, did you like your birthday party today?"

"Mhm." She replied, her mouth stuffed with the yummy spaghetti Hermione made.

They were all sitting around the table, happily chatting and eating.

Hermione and Draco always shared looks. He would usually wink, and it always made Hermione blush. She hated it, but he looked bloody sexy winking.

The rest of the evening was peaceful and fun. Draco was leaving, holding a sleeping Sprinkles and Rosie in his arms.

"Draco, you sure you don't want me to at least hold Sprinkles and bring her over to your house?" Hermione asked for the fifth time that minute while walking him to the door.

He sighed, "I'm sure. Don't worry, okay?"

She nodded.

"Hey…I wanted to ask you something…" Hermione said, fiddling with her shirt.

He looked at her, showing her that she had his attention.

"Does Rosie know…about what's going on between us?" she asked in a nervous tone.

Draco nodded, "Yeah she does. I talked to her about it today. She said she's fine with it."

Hermione smiled, "Good…wait…what is going on between us exactly…?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. He didn't know the answer to her question, so he made up an excuse, "Listen, we will talk about this later. I promise, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah okay…goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione," he placed a small kiss on her lips and left. It always left her lips feel tingly and a surge of electricity ran through her body. She loved every minute of this feeling.

Hermione leaned against her door and slid to her floor. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. She never felt so good in such a long time. She couldn't believe her happiness has been caused by THE Draco Malfoy. It truly is unbelievable. Hermione wanted to share her happiness and news with somebody…but who?

"Hermione? Hermione? Where are you?"

Hermione's eyes popped open and she got up immediately when she heard Harry's panicked voice. She ran to her living room.

Harry was standing there, frantically running his hands through his hair and pacing extremely fast. She ran to him, and made him stand still.

"Harry! What in the world is the matter?"

He sucked in a painful breath, and hugged her tightly, "Hermione…its Ginny…" and he broke down in sobs.

**This is my tenth chapter and I am really excited! But you know what would make me even more excited…? I'll let you guess. :) Hi…I'm back :) It has been quite a while, but since school is almost over, the teachers are piling a bunch of work. I tried to get this done as fast as I can, so I worked on this chapter all night and finished it. It is 2:00am and I am beat tired so please be thankful :P So anyways, I think Draco is REALLY OOC in this chapter. I tried to fix it, but I just can't. He likes her, he kisses her. He can't be mean, you know? Oh, and what's wrong with Ginny? You can guess if you like…maybe someone will get it right. Please let me know what you think. I really need reviews, they inspire me people! I would like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it greatly! If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. I am extremely tired, and just want to go to bed. Goodnight…I mean Good morning...*wink wink*. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**It has been awhile but school is finally over! I am extremely happy. I am going to have a lot of free time now, so that means faster updates! Your reviews keep me going, so I appreciate all those who have reviewed last chapter, which ended in a cliffhanger. Now you will find out what is going to happen! Enjoy lovies! **

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

She sucked in an excruciating breath, trying to banish the pain in her body. She was in agony and she never felt so terrified before. She would not lose her baby boy. She would be strong and get through this. She would go home with her husband with their newly arrived baby. She would.

Harry and Hermione were both looking down at her with painful, concerned looks on their faces. They each held one of her hands, trying to soothe the anxious Ginny.

"It's okay guys…I just- AH! OH MY GOD….HARRY! WHERE IS MY MOM? GET A NURSE!" Ginny was hit with an unbearable pain, which caused sobs to shake her body.

Hermione ran out of the room frantically, getting Molly Weasley and a nurse hurriedly. Ever since Harry came to her home a couple of hours ago, Hermione never felt so worried and drained since the second war. The healers couldn't figure out what exactly is wrong with Ginny, but all they know is that if her baby didn't arrive soon, there was a big chance that the baby and Ginny might die.

Hermione quietly sobbed, just thinking about it. She couldn't lose her sister. She wouldn't lose her. She couldn't handle the pain that Harry would go through. She wouldn't.

Once Hermione got a healer and Molly, she sat in the hallway, dropping her head in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. She should be in there, holding and reassuring Ginny that everything was going to be okay. She felt an arm go around her and she looked up.

"Hey, long time no see," he said, sadly smiling at her.

Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "George! How are you?"

"I'm good, but I came as fast as I could. Angelina is at home with the kids, and Fred is coming soon with the rest of the family. How are you? And how's Ginny?" It sure was something, seeing George serious for once.

Hermione nodded and updated him about Ginny. Once the rest of the family arrived, everyone was waiting, waiting for some good news.

Ginny's screams were loud and were extremely painful to listen to. They could all hear her scream her mother and husband's name. Arthur Weasley, who was chanting repeatedly in his head, "I will not lose my only baby girl," got up and ran inside the room.

After ten minutes of agonizing waiting, screams and cries, they all heard a loud baby's cry.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"I can't believe I caught you two snogging in the middle of the hall way. It looked pretty heated to me. I knew I was right. I always am. I am never going to let this go mate."

He sighed, "I know Blaise. Now get the bloody hell out of my house."

He put a hand on his chest mockingly hurt, "No need to be so harsh."

Draco glared at him, "Why are you always here anyways?"

"BECAUSE, I just love seeing my best mate and my best mates little rascal," he said, grinning.

Draco looked at him solemnly, "Mate, you need a girl."

Blaise dropped his head in his hands and Draco received a muffled, "I know."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

The big red headed family was happily surrounding Ginny's bed, looking down at their new member.

"Alright you big bunch, time to clear put and give this young lady some sleep. She sure needs it, especially since she's been through so much," a middle-aged healer said light- heartedly.

After many kisses and hugs, the whole Weasley family left, leaving Hermione and Harry left.

"Ginny was right. It is a boy. A beautiful boy named James Sirius Potter. I am so happy for you two, and Ginny, you were so strong, going through the agonizing labor. I am just so glad your okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Hermione said, looking down at James in his mother's arms.

"Awh sweetie, I am glad too. Come give me a hug. Then you need to go home Hermione. You have the biggest bags under your eyes," She said, smiling then kissing her sons forehead before handing him to Harry so she could hug Hermione.

They hugged each other tightly. Hermione kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight tonight, okay? If you ever need help, just let me know. I am always available."

Ginny nodded and hugged her again. Hermione walked over to Harry hugged him then kissed James on the forehead, "Listen hear little guy, if your daddy here tries to make you play quidditch at this age, you make sure you tell mommy or me, and we will straighten him out," she grinned when she heard the Potter couple laugh and kissed James on the forehead again.

She bid them goodbye and apperated to her home.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione woke up when she heard knocking at her door. When she arrived at her home late last night, she was driven into a long, dreamless sleep. She groggily got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Whoa. Love the new hair dew. Suits you well," he said, teasingly.

Hermione looked up, stuck her tongue out, and walked away, still half asleep.

"Hey! What did I say?"

When he entered the living room, he found Hermione collapsed on the couch, happily snoring away.

He chuckled and sat on her other chair and started thinking, when he himself, started to fall asleep.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione woke up wondering why she wasn't in her own bed, but in the living room. She also wondered why a certain blond Slytherin was sleeping across from her on her chair. She looked at him closely. His head was thrown and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked absolutely adorable. Hermione got an idea when he gave a tiny snore.

She silently crept towards him and straddled his sleeping form. He shifted but didn't wake up. Hermione grinned evilly and put her mouth against his left and loudly said, "Boo!" He woke up with a start, looking around wildly. His eyes got wide, and expanded when he saw the laughing woman, _straddling him._

"Oh man, I didn't think you'd wake up so crazily," Hermione said still laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck. He glared at her then slowly…a smile appeared on his face.

"I will admit, you scared the crap out of me," he replied, yawning. He looked around at his surroundings then his silver eyes fell upon Hermione's beautiful brown ones and before he could say anything, she kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed her back enthusiastically and started to deepen the kiss. He inwardly smirked and then wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and started sucking on it. Hermione sighed and started to run her hands through his hair, before entering her tongue in his mouth. His own touched hers, and they fought a battle. They started to deepen the kiss even more, making each of their hearts beat wildly. Draco picked her up, and moved them on the couch, without breaking the passionate kiss. He placed her down on the couch, and lightly lay on top of her. Hermione moaned, and moved her hips against his, making Draco growl and trail kisses down her neck.

"You…are driving me crazy…," He said, nipping and licking at the sensitive spots on Hermione's neck.

"I could say the same about you," she said breathlessly before grinding her hips against his, making him groan and capture her lips with his own again. The kiss was like no other and next thing they knew, Draco's shirt was off. They broke the kiss and Hermione looked at his toned, muscular torso and ran her hands all over it, making Draco smirk down at her. Hermione smiled coyly up at him and kissed him one more time. She ran her hands up and down his sculpted back when they heard somebody gasp. They separated and Hermione threw Draco off, resulting in him hitting the ground with a great _thump._

Hermione looked up to see the horrified eyes of the none other, Harry Potter.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Draco quickly put his shirt on and stood up. He met the angry emerald eyes of Harry and received a punch in the jaw in less than a second.

Draco stumbled back, holding his jaw, "Awh, shit! What the bloody hell was that for Potter? Shit…"

Harry just clenched and unclenched his hands, viciously looking at Draco.

Hermione stood up, livid, "Harry James Potter! What was that for?" and she ran over to Draco, inspecting him. Draco looked down at her, smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine."

Harry was glaring at him and talked through his teeth, "Hermione…I came to tell you that Ginny is being released today and she wanted you to come over…if you your not busy…" he said looking at the two, then to Hermione's swollen lips and wrinkled shirt.

"Harry…" she said softly, walking towards him.

"At six, if you can, "and he apperated away.

There was a long silence after he left. Hermione was looking down at her feet guiltily, biting her lip.

"Why is it that we always get interrupted? Next thing you know, it's going to be my mom," the Slytherin said, sighing and plopping down on the couch. Hermione sat next to him, and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her, and held her closely.

"He hates me. Did you see his face? God, I knew this was going to happen. I was going to tell him and Ginny eventually, but I just…," and she took a breath.

"Hey, he will get over it eventually. Don't worry," Draco said, trying to convince her.

"But what if he doesn't Draco? What will I do then?"

"Well…I could punch him in the face for you because damn it, the guy gives a good painful punch."

Hermione laughed and cuddled closer to him, "No punching. I guess I am just going to have apologize and try to get his forgiveness. I wonder what Ginny is going to say," she sighed.

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead and started to whisper in her ear, "Potter is never going to look at this couch the same."

Hermione blushed and lightly swatted his arm. She got up and turned to him, with a small smile plastered on her face.

"You hungry?"

He grinned up at her coyly, "Starving." Then he attacked her…with his lips.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Harry entered his house angrily, stomping furiously to where his wife was seated, holding their baby boy, James.

She looked up horrified, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"It seems like our Hermione is keeping a dirty little secret."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Where's Rosie?" Hermione asked over breakfast. They decided to go out for breakfast, instead of making their own.

"She's with my mom, I was going to bring her but my mom _insisted_ that she goes over to her house. It's a good thing Rosie didn't come. Some of the things we did I think are little too mature for her to watch at her age," he said smirking and winking at the blushing Hermione.

She glared at him and he just grinned back innocently.

"Well, when is she coming back? I would love to see her," Hermione said, taking a bite of her pancakes. She was trying to forget the encounter she had earlier with Harry. Especially since she had to go over at their place later on and face two angry potters. Harry probably already told Ginny what he saw.

"We could do something tomorrow altogether, if you wanted…" Draco said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like what?" the witch asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know. The beach?"

Hermione smiled big and nodded enthusiastically, "Definitely."

Draco just smirked.

_Of course…_

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Harry are you sure?" Ginny asked, furrowing her red eyebrows.

"Yes Ginny! Yes, I am sure! I saw Malfoy _on Hermione_, _shirtless,_ snogging her senseless!" He said, throwing his hands up furiously.

Ginny sighed tiredly and shook her head, "She would have told me…" she said, a little hurt.

"Well she clearly didn't! How could she do this to us? Draco Malfoy? Out of all the guys out there, she goes for Draco Malfoy," He said, shaking his head.

Ginny sighed again, and started to breast-feed the hungry crying child in her arms.

"Is she coming over tonight?" Ginny asked her husband, who was pacing wildly.

Harry glared at the wall, "She better."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione decided to go home after her wonderful afternoon with Draco. They went window-shopping in Diagon Alley, while holding hands. Hermione was quite surprised by that and tried to ignore all the shocked looks by the other witches and wizards shopping. She had a feeling that their relationship was going to be all over the news the next morning. After that, they went out for some ice cream, went back to Draco's place where they happily...snogged.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. Two more hours until she had to go to Harry and Ginny's place. To waste her time she decided to pick out a book from her mini library, make some tea and get comfortable on the couch where earlier activities took place.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Hi daddy! Grandma and me had so much fun! I turned a pillow yellow with my wand!" Rosie enthusiastically said when her father picked her up.

He grinned and picked her up, "Really now? And what did Grandma say about that?" he said, cocking one eyebrow.

"She didn't say anything. I turned it back to its original color before she could see it," Rosie said, smiling quite _evilly._

Draco chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head, "That's my girl."

She smiled up at him proudly.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

After an hour and a half of blissful reading, it was time for Hermione to face her doom.

She took a deep breath and started to get ready.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

That night, when Draco put Rosie to bed, he told her about their trip to the beach with Hermione, which got her extremely excited. It took forever to get the frenzied little girl to fall asleep but after a few bedtime stories about his days in Hogwarts, she finally fell asleep. When he entered his office, he conjured a glass and poured himself some firewhiskey.

_**I should see if Blaise and even mother might want to come tomorrow…**_

He then smirked, thinking about his day with a certain brown-haired woman. She really was amazing. He chuckled, remembering all the times she blushed that day, when he mentioned their earlier activities.

He took a sip of his drink and sat in his chair comfortably, thinking.

He still felt a little guilty, feeling this good with a girl, but he no longer felt like he was betraying his first love. He knew Selena wouldn't want him to live in misery. She would want him to go on with his life and live it and that is exactly what he would do.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Okay, it is short, but I am in a hurry and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. I needed to mention that the whole thing with Ginny was intentionally written to be a small problem. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I have other ideas that will certainly get intense. Anyway, things between Draco and Hermione are getting quite heated…yummy. **** I forgot to mention earlier that Fred is alive in this fanfic. I am sorry if there are many mistakes. I tried editing it as fast as I could and sgain, sorry it is so short. I hate myself for making it so short but I will update probably sometime this week again to make up for it but on one condition…if I get more than ten reviews for this chapter. That's all I'm asking. I just want to know what you think. Hope you liked it!**

**Bye all you Dramione lovers! 3**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

**Disclaimer: I lied to you all before. Harry Potter is all mine. J.K Rowling stole it all from me…no joke. **

**(If you actually believed what I just said, I think I might have to send you to St. Mungo's. Ha-ha, I crack myself up.)**

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Both Potters were seated in their living room, anxiously waiting for a certain lady. They were baffled by the idea of their Hermione Granger seeing the haughty, reserved, son of a death eater git, Draco Malfoy. Ginny Potter was hoping it was not true. They were enemies in school, and hated each other's guts. Malfoy pretty much introduced the term _ mudblood_ to Hermione. After the horrible labor she went through, Ginny surely could not go through anymore stress.

At the door of their home, someone knocked. Harry bolted to the door and opened it before Hermione could even place her hand down back by her side.

She looked up surprised and then smiled timidly at Harry. He just glared at her and gritted his teeth together before speaking, "Come in."

Then he turned his back on her and made his way to the living room. Hermione sighed and reluctantly followed him in.

When she reached her destination, she found a much worn out looking red head sitting down in one of the red chairs that their living room occupied. Hermione felt sympathy for her, hating that she had to go through so much pain then become greatly fatigued.

Harry sat down on the couch, and motioned Hermione to sit next to him. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her best friend would not let her sit wherever she wanted.

She slowly sat down and an awkward silence fell over them.

Hermione's eyes were wandering around the home when she felt two cold glares hitting her. She looked at the Potters then sighed defeated.

"What do you want to know?"

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Draco? Draco?" the frantic Narcissa Malfoy yelled, trying to find her only son.

He was in his daughter's room, tucking her into bed after a long night of playing Barbie dolls and drinking hot chocolate. Yes, _the _Draco Malfoy played Barbie with his daughter. Not like he had a choice, the little Malfoy was stubborn and always got what she wanted. Once he heard his mother's worried voice, he quickly kissed his daughters sleeping form, then as quietly as he could shut the door before running down to his frenzied mother.

Draco found her pacing furiously in the living room, holding a piece of parchment in her long pale hand.

He quickly confronted her, placing both his hands on her shoulders, resulting in her stopping her anxious pacing.

"What is it mother? What in the world is the matter?" He asked worriedly, and that was when he first noticed the tear tracks on his mothers pale face.

"Draco…," she said, her voice breaking, "Your father is being released from Azkaban tomorrow."

"_**Do you think we should tell him about Rosalina?"**_

"_**No mother. I do not think so. I do not want her to know what a ruthless, bastard her grandfather is," he said snapping at his mother.**_

"_**Draco," another voice said softly but sternly, "You know Lucius has noticed and accepted his mistakes. He tried to gain your forgiveness, but you refuse to give it to him. The least you can do is tell him."**_

_**Draco looked at her, with a cold look in his eyes, "Selena, you do not know the hell he put my mother and I through. He fucking ruined our lives, and you're telling me that he at least deserves to know about the existence of our daughter? No bloody way. He can stay in his dirty little cell in Azkaban and rot for all I care," he said, spitting out the words.**_

_**Selena glared at him and Narcissa stood up rapidly and slapped her son in the face, making his head snap over his shoulder, and a big red mark appear on his face, "Draco, he may have done some grave, horrible mistakes, but he is your father! He loves you and always did, even though it didn't seem like it. You need to think about this son. Don't only rely on your feelings. You need to think about this, hard. Your father should know about Rosie."**_

_**Draco sucked in a deep breath and finally said, "No." and then he sauntered out of the room, leaving two very stressed and disgruntled women.**_

_**Selena looked up at her mother-in-law and before she could say something, she heard her daughter's hungry cries. She sighed and tiredly went up to Rosie's room, and fed the little girl until she was satisfied and fell asleep.**_

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione told them everything, until they were satisfied. She told them how close she has gotten too little Rosie, and how she practically was the cupid who brought her and Draco together.

"So how long has this exactly been going on?" asked Ginny curiously.

"The whole civil friendship? Or the actual relationship?"

"The actual relationship, you know, where you snog the living daylights out of each other, where you pull each other's hairs during times of-"

"Ginny!" The horrified Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

Ginny just smirked, who now held baby James in her arms, breast-feeding him, "Well are you going to answer me Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then replied, "Only for a few days. Almost a week now, I think."

Harry just sighed and dropped his head in his hands, running his hands through his messy black hair. He then asked the most important question, "Hermione…are you happy?"

Hermione looked at her long-time friend before solemnly answering his question, "Yes Harry, I am."

He just nodded and declared that he was tired and was going to bed.

Ginny looked after him sighing, and before she could say anything, Hermione interrupted her.

"I really am sorry I kept this from you Ginny, but I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want this to stress you, especially since you were pregnant with James and everything. I didn't want it to cause a problem in our friendship, although it already may have. I really am sorry," Hermione said, powerfully.

Ginny hesitated before replying, "It still didn't fully get me yet, that you care for Draco Malfoy. Harry is clearly not happy, but he will soon forgive you. Just give him time. As for me, I am going to need time to. It's a lot to take in," she said, smiling sadly.

Hermione just nodded, got up and left without saying another word.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"When mother?"

"Tomorrow afternoon…"

"Bloody hell, what am I going to? I need to tell Hermione…"

"Draco, just calm down. We will figure something out. Just…take a deep breath."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

As soon as Hermione woke up the next morning, the one and only Draco Malfoy appeared in her home, who looked very anxious and exhausted.

She was surprised, but also happy getting to see him. She was stressed out and really just wanted to sit down with her boyfriend and drink tea.

_Wait__**- boyfriend?**_

Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head and started to speak to Draco but got interrupted immediately.

"Hermione…I need you to come over now. Please." He said, quickly.

She looked up at him, concern filling her brown eyes, eyebrows furrowed. It was unexpected, and when Hermione was going to ask what in the world is the matter, he beat her to it again.

"Just please Hermione; I'll explain everything as soon as we reach my home, but just please get dressed quickly and come with me. Just trust me Hermione, please," He said. His deep silver eyes were flickering with different emotions each time he blinked. Pain, concern, anger, worry, and so many more that Hermione agreed without hesitation and quickly got dressed.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

As they apperated into Draco's living room, a very solemn looking Blaise was sitting down with his chin resting on both of his hands. Narcissa Malfoy was pacing, worry blowing of her body. And then there was Rosie, who was sitting on the living room carpet playing with the wand Hermione got her, totally clueless to what was going on. Exactly like Hermione, who the second she appeared Rosie attacked her with hugs and kisses. Blaise and Narcissa looked up at Hermione and Draco. Hermione received a small smile from Blaise, which she returned, and got a cold glare from Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione most definitely returned that.

Draco noticed the exchange between his mother and girlfriend and just rolled his eyes.

_**Wait- **__girlfriend?_

Draco just shook the thought from his head and motioned Hermione to sit down on one of the couches, where he sat beside her, breathing out heavily.

Hermione looked at him worried.

"Hermione! Want to see me turn a pillow a different color?" The over-excited Rosie asked.

Hermione smiled at her and before she could reply, Narcissa interrupted.

"Rosalina sweetheart, would you mind showing her later? Your father and I need to speak to Miss. Granger, and it is very important. Blaise, would you mind taking her outside for a bit so we can talk?"

Blaise nodded and picked up the little girl, throwing her over his shoulder playfully, receiving excited shrieks from Rosie. Once they were out of sight, Hermione turned to Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy, you didn't have to do that. She could have showed me whatever she wanted to show me before you talk to me," Hermione said, annoyance showing in her voice.

Narcissa just glared at the girl, "We don't have time for this Miss. Granger. You need to know- wait, Draco, why in the world should she know?"

Hermione was slightly hurt by that, but quickly hid it. She felt better when Draco defended her.

"Mother, because she deserves to know. I _want_ her to know," he said slowly.

Narcissa just sighed and then nodded sternly, and sat down, "Well Draco, why don't you do the honors of telling her the news?"

Draco just rolled his beautiful grey eyes, and then took a deep breath before talking, "My…Lucius is getting released from Azkaban today." Hermione gasped quietly, and noticed that Draco's hands were clenched tightly.

"But he's only been in Azkaban for six years? How is that possible?"

Draco just shook his head, "We don't know. He was sentenced to say in Azkaban for ten years. The letter we received only said that he was being released and when. They didn't say why, but I'm thinking maybe he was well behaved or something."

"Draco, Azkaban or the law wouldn't just release someone out of Azkaban because they were well behaved. Your father, he has a bad background. It's got to be something else," Hermione said seriously.

Narcissa looked at her son, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right Draco."

Draco smirked at Hermione, "They don't call her the brightest age of our time for nothing."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, "So, is there something else? Is there another problem?"

Draco looked at her, pain filling his eyes, "He doesn't know about Rosie, and he's bound to find out. He's going to notice that were kidding something right away. He's very…perceptive. And plus, the minute someone apperates into my home, Rosie runs to them faster than a seeker," He said chuckling humorlessly, before continuing, "Lucius is bound to come to my home, and notice that Rosie looks exactly like me, except for the eyes."

Hermione swallowed a big lump in her throat before asking a question, "Does he…know about Selena?"

Narcissa looked at her in surprise. She didn't know that her son told her about his dead wife. He never told anybody about her.

Draco looked at her, his body slumped and a sad look plastered on his face, "No. He doesn't"

"So…why is it so bad that Lucius finds about Selena and Rosie?"

"Because Selena is a half-blood!" he suddenly yelled, becoming angry. "'I tainted the Malfoy _bloodline'_ would be my father's exact words. It's almost as bad as marrying a mudblood. Another thing, Rosie's a bastard! Having a child out of wedlock is a definite no-no for a Malfoy," He said sarcastically but in such a cruel way that Hermione's jaw dropped and she felt like her heart was contracting. She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and before she could bawl her eyes out in front of the Malfoy's, she quietly said that she needed to leave and apperated out of the house as fast as she could.

Malfoy had a puzzled and shocked look on his face and turned to look at his mother, "What is the matter with her?"

"'_Almost as bad as marrying a __**mudblood**__'._ Very nice son, very nice" Narcissa said shaking her head. She may not like the muggleborn lady, but she saw how hurt she got from Draco's comment.

Draco's mouth fell open, "Oh shit… I didn't even notice that I said- oh crap," and with that, he apperated to Hermione's place.

It seemed like she put up blocking spells, preventing him from appearing in her house. So now, he was in front of her apartment door, knocking furiously. He hoped she would forgive him.

"Hermione? Please Hermione, I am so sorry. _I_ am saying sorry. _Draco Malfoy_ is saying sorry. Come on that's got to mean something!" He called out, continuing his furious knocking.

Right when he was going to give up, the door blasted open showing an extremely angry looking witch holding her wand. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had tear tracks down her cheeks. Draco felt a slight pang in his chest. He hated seeing her this way, especially since he's the one who caused the young witch to cry.

"What do you want _Malfoy_?" She said, spitting his name.

He just sighed, "Please forgive me. I was angry, okay? When I go on rants like that, I don't know what I am saying. Just please come back to my home, and we can figure this all out."

Hermione let out a cruel laugh, "You really think you're going to get out that easy Draco Malfoy? I actually thought you changed."

Draco sighed again, tiredly, "I did."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "No. You didn't. You still think the same way. Your still that prejudiced, proud, imbecile I knew from school."

"Stop thinking you know my whole life Granger. It was one simple mistake. For god sakes, I married a half-blood, do I care? No I don't. Because I loved her, and not only that, she gave me something that is the most important thing in my life and that is my little girl Rosalina. You know I didn't mean what I said. I am still the same Draco Malfoy that you have met two months ago. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I said I am sorry and I admit my mistake," he said, trying to convince the stubborn witch.

Hermione just shook her head, tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away and when Draco took a step closer to her, she spoke quickly and wouldn't meet his eyes, "I'm sorry Draco, I-I just want some time alone," and with that, she slammed the door shut.

Draco sighed heavily, and ran a hand down his face. He took a deep breath, and apperated back to his home.

When he arrived, he noticed something different in his living room. He locked eyes with his mother, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

_**Oh shit…It can't be…**_

He turned around slowly, and met the cold eyes of his father.

"Hello son…long time no see…"

Draco looked at him wide eyed with his heart beating furiously. He looked at his father, who looked extremely unhealthy. His skin was pale, and it had a yellow tint to it. His cold grey eyes were sunken, and he was extremely skinny. His clothes were dirty and disheveled, and his hair was slick with grease and was flowing down his face in strings.

Draco took a deep breath and the minute he did, Rosie ran into the room. Blaise was running after her, trying to catch her before Lucius could see her, but it was too late. Blaise stopped in his tracks and looked at Lucius Malfoy, wide eyed, swallowing hard.

"Daddy! I saw a butterfly!"

Lucius eyes immediately fell onto the little girl. He looked up at his son, and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it seems like you forgot to tell me something _Daddy_."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Yes, I really did finish the chapter there. I am sorry, but I am updating faster! It would have been faster, but my internet has been messing up, preventing me from updating chapter twelve quicker. I know I said I would only update the next chapter when I got at least ten reviews, and I only got eight for chapter eleven. However, I felt like being nice and decided to update the next chapter. I appreciate all the people who reviewed my last chapter. I also want to thank those who have stuck with my story from the beginning. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I am updating faster so that's got to mean something. If there is any mistakes, would you mind pointing them out? I like to know where I went wrong. I hope you all like this chapter!**

_**(P.S: I know Draco and Hermione are extremely OOC, and I apologize about that. I hope it doesn't change your views about Broken Sky.)**_

**Until next time! **


	13. Author's Note! No bad news!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello there! Don't worry, there is no bad news! I just wanted to let you all know that chapter thirteen is coming up soon, (I'm working on it) and there is quite a twist…:P Anyway, stick to Broken Sky to find out!**_

_**The reason I posted up this A/N, is that if I ever receive one hundred reviews for Broken Sky, I have a one-shot done and ready to be posted up and dedicated to the one-hundredth reviewer. It isn't too long, but it is funny! And of course, it is a Dramione fic. So, please keep those reviews coming and I thank all those who have stuck with Broken Sky all the way.**_

_**I have one more thing to ask. I was thinking of re-writing my summary for Broken Sky, but I am horrible at writing summaries. If anyone would like to help me and give me some ideas, I would greatly appreciate it. You could e-mail me or just write it in a review. Again, I am halfway done chapter thirteen, so the long shouldn't be too long! Talk to you all soon!**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine! NOTHING...*SOBS* NOTHING…**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"I can't believe you escaped Lucius Malfoy! Why couldn't you just let him finish the four years that he had left? They're going to get suspicious you bloody idiot!" said a furious dark-haired woman.

"Calm down Bellatrix, they won't find out. I and Smith imperiused and obliviated the ministry, they'll just think they let him go early. They won't figure anything out. As for the Malfoy family, I could make them think-"

"NO! You have no idea what you did! That mudblood Granger is now close to my blood traitor nephew, she'll figure something out!" The vicious death eater woman said, glaring at the former ally.

"Why are you worrying so much? We have been going through this ever since our Dark Lord fell. After we killed Malfoy's stupid wife, we decided that three years later, we would start placing clues. Putting that curse on the Weasley girl was a start, but it didn't harm her or her brat…a shame," the death eater sighed, with no remorse in his voice. "Now…we need to start going bigger. Since Lucius is out, he can help us. We'll start with the bastard child of Draco's," He stated, smiling maliciously.

Bellatrix looked at him through her heavy lidded eyes, a mad grin spreading across her face "How cruel Alex…planning to harm a _precious _five year old little girl."

Alex looked at her, grinning just as madly, "Exactly why I want to do it."

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Ever since that day when Lucius was released from prison, nothing has been the same for Draco Malfoy. His days at work weren't so interesting anymore, since a certain dark-haired beauty wasn't talking to him. Also because he lost a deal with a company that would buy brooms from Malfoy Enterprises for his own shop. Since Draco has been distracted the past days, he hasn't been paying attention to his work, resulting in him losing a relationship with one of his greatest clients. Blaise was positively livid (Shocker, eh?) at Draco, for losing such a big client. Now Draco and Blaise would have to meet with the owner of the shop, and try to persuade him to continue buying brooms from Malfoy Enterprises. This owner lived in the USA. Draco and Blaise were going to be gone for three days. Narcissa Malfoy was going to be busy, since her husband recently arrived. Little Rosie wouldn't have anywhere to go, meaning that Draco Malfoy was going to have to ask Hermione Granger for another favor.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

As Hermione opened her front door, she shut it promptly, and then walked away from the door.

"I have Rosie with me!"

That stopped her in her tracks, and made her reluctantly open the door.

She looked down to see a beaming newly five-year-old girl. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her, but when she looked up and saw a tall handsome _blond_ man, she glared.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He sighed, "Don't you think your overreacting just a bit? You know I didn't mean what I said."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and asked again, "What do you want?"

He shifted his feet and looked down at his hands, "I have another business trip, but I'm only going to be gone for three days. Blaise is coming with me and my mom is going to be busy…since my…um…since Lucius arrived yesterday afternoon."

Hermione looked up at him wide-eyed and motioned for him to come in so they could talk about it.

"Tell me everything," she commanded.

Draco smirked and asked her to wait. He then looked at his daughter. "Sunshine, do you mind playing in the living room with Sprinkles while Hermione and I talk?" he asked Rosie.

She smiled up at him brightly, holding the now blue cat in her hand "Okay daddy!"

After she left the two adults in the doorway, Draco immediately spoke.

"He met Rosie, but he doesn't know about Selena or her blood, and we want to keep that way. I don't feel right keeping Rosie with my parents. I'm still uneasy with the idea of her staying with my father…especially since he was released for no reason, and I'm afraid she might spill something but that's not the point. I just know she'll be safe with you," he said, sincerely looking at her.

Her brown orbs met his molten silver ones, and then she nodded.

"Of course…it's no problem…I always like having the little brat over," Hermione said, mirth lighting up in her eyes, "Does Rosie know who he is? Does she know that she met her grandfather yesterday?" she suddenly asked.

"No, she doesn't. She did ask who he was, but I quickly told her that he was a friend. Lucius was pissed at that. I didn't introduce my daughter to him and I don't want too."

"So what happened after that?"

"I just left my house. I pretended I had something to do, and took Rosie with me. Blaise came with us, and I left my mother to deal with him," he sighed, shaking his head, "I'll always be a coward, running away from problems."

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows drawing together, "Hey, you know that's not true. You're protecting your daughter. If your father knew about her being a half-blood, god knows what he would do. Now in my book, that's not being a coward. That is being a caring, concerned, protective father. Understand?" she said, persistently.

Draco smiled small and nodded at her. He knew if he disagreed, he was in for another one of her long, passionate speeches. Not that he didn't like it, he thought that determined look on her face was quite sexy, but he really did need to leave soon before Blaise cuts off his head. He looked at her closely and then stepped a little closer to her. She knew what he wanted, so she lifted up her face, allowing him to hold her cheek with his strong hands. They held eye contact until Draco gently placed his lips on hers. Hermione's eyes immediately shut her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer. This kiss was different then all the other ones they shared. This one was soft, gentle, caring…loving. They then deepened the kiss, molding their lips together, and having a battle with their tongues. Their minds were emptied of any thoughts, except the brilliant kiss that they were experiencing. Draco then reluctantly pulled away, looking down at the beauty in his arms. She smiled up at him, which he returned.

"You're forgiven by the way," she said, walking away, voluntarily swishing her hips, making Draco lick his lips and smirk. She looked over her shoulder at him, and winked.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

_Lucius,_

_We need to talk as soon as possible. Meet me in Knockturn Alley tonight at midnight. _

_A fellow friend_

The elder Malfoy sighed, and poured himself another glass of fire whiskey. He knew exactly who sent him the letter. The same person who helped him escape. The same person who planned to destroy his family. The same person who _will_ destroy his family. Lucius wished he could control his fellow ally, but the young death eater was strong, intelligent, ambitious and cunning and quite annoying. Since he helped release Lucius, he couldn't refuse his offer. Besides, it's not like he asked Lucius to meet him, he demanded him to meet him. Lucius knew exactly what he was dealing with, and he had to prepare, quick…

Lucius looked around his office, where he was occupied for many hours, thinking about what he was going to do with his life. Lucius was shocked, when he saw that his son Draco had a daughter. Draco looked terrified when Lucius placed his eyes on her, and Lucius knew he was hiding something. Ever since Draco was a little boy, Lucius knew when he was lying, hiding something or hurt. He knew something was going on, and Lucius suspicions rose when he didn't see a mother of the child. Lucius was furious, that his own son wouldn't tell him something so big. That he would hide something this big. However, Draco never was _fond_ his father, the minute Lucius sited his eyes on his son he could feel his emotions coming of his body in waves. Anger, wrath, betrayal…hurt. Lucius knew he hurt his son during his childhood and through his years at Hogwarts but he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's never showed affection or love towards their children. It was a way to toughen them up and prepare them for the outside world. Lucius knew he never gave his son a good life, but to keep something so huge from him was extreme.

Lucius Malfoy ran a hand through his long blond locks, and let out a deep breath. He thought of his wife, the beautiful, elegant Narcissa Malfoy. Oh, he was lucky to be granted with such a strong beauty. Through all the tough times they have been through, Narcissa stuck with her husband, and stayed strong. That is one of the things he loved most about her. Her strength and determination. Though it may not look like it, the elder Malfoy couples are and always were in love. Lucius did some horrible things to his wife, which he will forever regret. Now, he was going to do it again. He was going to join the death eater ranks again and help them destroy his family He was going to hurt and betray them all over again, because he doesn't know what else to do. Because he is a coward. A weak, cowardly, wimpy, pathetic sodding git.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

After Rosie and Hermione said goodbye to Draco, they decided to make some dinner. Rosie's favorite, spaghetti. They made some salad, garlic bread, and sat themselves down at the kitchen table and enjoyed a delicious home cooked meal. After they were done, Hermione and Rosie sat down on her couch in the living room, with two warm cups of hot chocolate. Hermione started talking about her days in Hogwarts, talking about her father this time.

"Daddy was turned into a ferret?" Rosie exclaimed zealously.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Oh yeah. I will never forget it, and every time I mention it, your dad gets very angry," she said, smiling at her memories.

Rosie giggled and the minute she did, all the lights went out. Everything was quite for minute, until Hermione heard a whimper from her left side. Hermione immediately took out her wand, and muttered _"Lumos"._ Hermione held the scared crying girl tightly to her side, "Sssh sweetheart, it's just the power. These things happen all the time." Hermione felt her nod, and then she picked her up and started to get up when the lights came back on. Hermione looked around puzzled.

"Well that was weird," the older witch mumbled to herself.

Rosie was holding Hermione tightly, clearly afraid of the dark. Hermione kissed the top of her head, "It's alright sunshine…I told you these things happen all the time. How about we get you ready for bed?"

Rosie nodded against her chest, and then Hermione her way to her bedroom, a terrified little girl in her arms.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

After Hermione put Rosie to sleep, she was still confused about the sudden power loss. She had to remind herself to talk to the owner of the flat, and see what the bloody hell was going on.

Hermione lay down by Rosie, and snuggled under her sheets, getting herself comfortable. She felt the unconscious Rosie move beside her, and Hermione put her arms around her, holding her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight sunshine," She whispered to the sleeping beauty.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Does Granger know about your dad? What did she say? Is she still mad at you? And don't ask how I know about your little fight, I have my ways."

Draco looked at his friend, with a tired, angry look on his face. "Are you bloody serious? Its 6 am in the morning, you're in my hotel room, and you're _talking _to me?"

Blaise, who was seated in a chair beside his bed just nodded and replied with a "Mhm."

Draco sighed and pulled the beds covers over his face.

"So are you going to answer my questions? Probably not, but what if your dad finds out about you and Granger? Oh man, you would be in serious shit man."

"Blaise, has there ever been a time where you didn't make any noise? At all?"

"Hmm…let me see. Well, there was the time when I came out of my mommy's tummy…no wait, I was crying then…well there was that time when I was five and my mom and I were at a dinner party and she told me that I had to be quiet, and I was and I…no wait, I was farting then…Oh man, my mom was so angry about that. She said I had no manners! Ha! I have manners! Besides, it's not like I could control my farts, I was five and it's only natural. Sheesh. Anyway, I think the only time I don't make noise at all is when I'm sleeping…well actually…"

"BLAISE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The blond, aggravated man finally said. He knew his mate wasn't going to shut up until he got himself out of bed. Blaise grinned at him when he got up. Draco just pushed him of his chair, and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Do want some syrup with your pancakes sunshine?" Hermione asked, in a pleasant tone.

"Yes please Hermione," Rosie answered politely.

Hermione smiled at her very polite manners. Her father raised her well. Her father is what seemed to be only on her mind lately.

Hermione sat across from the little girl, who was happily eating Hermione's home cooked pancakes. Hermione took a bite of her own, thinking of Draco of course. She knew he was stressing over this issue a lot, and she was worried about that. She didn't want Rosie to get scared, if something bad happened. She didn't want an innocent little girl to witness or experience anything bad. Hermione was glad to know, that Rosie is totally clueless to what exactly is going on. It also upset Hermione a bit, that Rosie doesn't get to know who Lucius Malfoy is. That she couldn't have that fun, smiling, friendly grandfather that Hermione had when she was just a little girl. Jonathan Granger would spoil his granddaughter so much. He would do and get anything little Hermione wanted. At Hermione's age of ten, her grandfather John had a heart attack and passed away. She was positively devastated by his death and she missed her dear grandfather John greatly. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when Rosie spoke, "May I have some more milk please?"

"Of course you can little one! You can have whatever you like!" she enthusiastically answered.

Rosie giggled and smiled brightly.

Hermione accioed the milk from the fridge, (Rosie watching in fascination) and filled up Rosie's cup with milk.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome."

After they both finished their breakfast, Hermione asked Rosie a question, "Would you like to go to the park today? It's very nice out, and you can play with the other children."

Rosie looked up at her, eyes wide, "REALLY?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, "Yes really! Did you think I was joking?"

Rosie giggled and ran to Hermione's room to get ready.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Narcissa Malfoy entered her husband's office, expecting him to be there. Once she found the room empty, she sighed and walked to his desk gracefully. She sat down in his chair, and suddenly started sobbing. Loud, heart wrenching sobs. She just didn't know what to do. She loves her husband, and she's been trying to make him comfortable in his home. She's been trying to talk to her husband. She's been trying to get him to look her in her eyes, and say sorry. But it never came. Narcissa placed her head in her hands, and took a deep breath. _Pull yourself together_, she thought to herself. As she sat up from the chair, her face red and puffy from her crying, something caught her eye. It was written in green ink, and it was short. Her eyebrows drew together, reading. She was severely confused, having no idea who this_ fellow friend_ was.

Narcissa Malfoy decided that she had a trip to make tonight.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Hermione…do you think the other kids will like me?" asked the timid scared girl, once she saw all the screaming, laughing children playing on the playground.

Hermione crouched down at her side, and held her shoulders, "Of course they will sunshine! You are a nice, fun, polite girl. They will not say anything. They will love you. Now I am going to sit on the bench over there, and watch you play. Whenever you want to leave or if you need something, just come over to me. Alright?" She said, looking into the little girls big hazel eyes.

She nodded and hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione sighed and kissed her forehead tenderly, "You go have fun now."

"Okay." She said, smiling. She then ran away, and was immediately brought into a game of tag. Hermione laughed and got up from her crouched position. She walked over to the bench and sat down, a deep breath escaping her mouth. She hoped Rosie wouldn't say anything magic related, since they were in muggle London, but she warned her about it. She trusted her, so Hermione didn't know why she was getting so worried.

After a few minutes of watching Rosie happily play, with a soft smile on her face, Hermione felt a body sit next to her. Hermione's head instinctively turned and looked at the person. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, who had raven- black hair that was short and bright blue eyes, which had quite a cold look to them. He turned his head, and smiled at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened involuntarily. Something about that smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Good afternoon Ma'am," he said, nodding to Hermione. His voice was quiet but quite deep.

Hermione nodded back, "Good afternoon." She then looked back at the playground, watching Rosie slide down the slide. She had a big smile on her face, and was happily holding herself.

"Which one's yours?" the man asked.

Hermione shifted in her seat. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable around him.

"The little blond girl with the curls," Hermione answered, "But she's not mine. She's the daughter of one of my friends. He's out of town for work and I'm taking care of her."

The blue-eyed man nodded, "I see…"

Hermione shifted in her seat again, and awkwardly said, "Yeah…what about you?"

"Oh, I don't have any children. I just like coming here."

Hermione looked at him, "Oh."

He looked back at her, "Yeah. I'm Michael by the way. Michael Roberts."

"Hermione Granger. It's been nice meeting you, but I really have to go now," and as fast she could, without waiting for a response she walked away from the bench and Michael, picked up Rosie and went home.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"Good, you came," The hooded figure said.

Lucius looked at him, "You knew I would Alex."

The hidden deatheater just cruelly laughed, "So it seems like you have met your granddaughter?"

They were both standing in a dark corner, in Knock turn Alley. They were both clad in dark hooded cloaks, and were hidden well.

Lucius nodded at his question, "Yes I have, but I didn't see a wife."

"Oh, well this is curious. I know more about your son's life then you do Lucius," Alex said, smirking.

"I was in Azkaban for six years, and you expect me to know my whole sons life since then? Sorry, but I don't watch him all day, every day," He sneered.

"No need to get hostile, I was just saying. If you didn't know, I and Smith killed his half-blooded wife-"

Lucius looked at him, wide eyed.

"Half-blooded?"

"Right, I didn't tell you about that-"

"You mean to tell me that the recent Malfoy heir-"

"Is a half-blood," he said, finishing his sentence, "Sorry to break it to you, but your bastard granddaughter is a half-blood. This is your son's entire fault. That's sad, he's tainted the Malfoy bloodline, and you didn't even know," the man said, sighing unsympathetically.

Lucius blood was boiling under his skin. How dare his son keep something like this away from him! How dare he taint the Malfoy bloodline!

Lucius looked at him, remembering something he said that caught his attention.

"You called her a bastard, why exactly?" Lucius knew why, but he had to hear to believe it.

His company raised his dark eyebrows, "Damn, you don't know anything, do you?. Your son and his slut had the little bastard out of wedlock. I know, shocker right?"

"This is not time for joking around! What will I do? The Malfoy heir is a half-blooded bastard!" he said, angrily running his hand through his hair."

The deatheater looked at him, eyebrows raised once again, "You know exactly what you have to do Lucius, and that is your task. Do it soon. I'll do the honors of killing your son and wife, but _you_ must kill the child," and with that, the deatheater apperated away from Knockturn Alley.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

**So…please don't kill me, but you know something big was going to happen soon. I hope you like it and please leave reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter. Anyway, I need you ALL to keep this in mind, Bellatrix is not dead and she is the one who killed Ron. Remember that! Also, I will be making up my own deatheaters, but I also want some of the original ones, but I don't a lot of about them. If any of you do, would you mind telling me some stuff about them? I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Please review! I really want to make it to 100 hundred reviews! Bye-bye for now!**

**(P.S: If there are any mistakes, I apologize!)**


End file.
